It's Been One Heck Of A Year
by Josee-ann
Summary: My version of High School Musical 2. The group head to Sharpay and Ryan's country club for the summer where trouble is somewhat round the cornor. Troyella, Chaylor and a few more. Hope you like it! x x x [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: Almost Perfection

Okay, I've posted this story before on the Imdb on the High School Musical board and people seem to like it and a few have actually suggested posting it on so i thought i might as well and see if people like it! Reviews will be absolutely adored.

**Chapter 1: Almost Perfection**

Opening scene: View of East High School, "All in this Together" playing in the background.  
Inside a corridor- lots of people scattered all over the place, hyper on the fact its the last day of school. Posters of the last musical starring Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are on the walls. Troy and Chad emerge from the crowds.

**Chad**: Man, I cannot WAIT for the summer to begin. Finally, I can relax and hit the beach.  
**Troy**:(smiling) Yeah I've got some great stuff planned with Gabriella this summer  
**Chad**: How long's it been?  
**Troy**: 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours and...(looking at his watch) 14 minutes.  
**Chad**:(laughing) I would never of thought u would go for someone like her. I mean you could of gone with any of the cheerleaders. And I mean ANY of them. And yet you've fallen for someone so...intellectual.  
**Troy**: hey, you're going out with Taylor!  
**Chad**: ...yeah...  
**Troy**: how's that going?  
**Chad**: its going great...  
**Troy**: but?  
**Chad**: Dude, she uses such big words, most of the time, i cant understand what she's saying!  
The guys leave the school laughing.

Taylor and Gabriella leave one of the science labs and walk down the corridor

**Gabriella**: It feels so good to know that... (sighs happily)  
**Taylor**: What?  
**Gabriella**: It's just... this time last year I was getting ready to move to another school. But not this year. My life is just so great right now. I mean i have great friends, a WONDERFUL boyfriend, I'm doing things I love, the singing AND the math. I'm just soooooo happy!  
**Taylor**: Aaaawww. And it would have nothing to do with the fact that its your birthday tomorrow?  
**Gabriella**:(smiling) well maybe..  
**Taylor** :AND the fact that you're going to be spending the whole summer with Troy?  
**Gabriella**:... yeah (laughs)  
**Taylor**: too bad the country club we're all going to is owned by Sharpay and Ryan's parents  
**Gabriella**: yeah well at least we know to expect a lot of drama from those two.

At that moment, Sharpay and Ryan storm out of the school. Sharpay is completely covered in layers, wearing a big hat and shades. Ryan is trying to keep up with her.  
**Ryan**: You know, its not that bad...  
**Sharpay**:(in hysteric whispers) NOT THAT BAD! How do you think i felt after stepping on the bathroom scales this morning for the first time in months, i found out i had gained fifteen pounds! FIFTEEN pounds, Ryan!!!  
**Ryan**: but...  
**Sharpay**: I don't wanna hear it! and its all because of Zeke's stupid…yet gorgeous cookies!  
**Ryan** : well you have eaten them non-stop for a few months. Its no wonder you put on a little weight...  
**Sharpay**:SSSsssshhhh!!!! KEEP your voice down! I dont want people to know i've put on anything.  
**Ryan**: then... whats with the layers?  
**Sharpay**: well if anyone asks if i have put on a few pounds then i can just say its because of all the clothes i'm wearing  
**Ryan**:(whispers to himself) yeah, because i know loads of people who would love to have their head pulled off by the one and only.  
**Sharpay**: And besides, its not like i'm gonna be wearing this for the whole summer. Once we're at Daddy's country club i can relax a little. No one is going to see me there.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing's such a sweet, etc

Chapter 2: Packing's such a sweet, sweet chore.

A few hours later, Chad and Troy are shooting hoops in Troy's back yard.

**Chad**: So you looking forward to tomorrow?  
**Troy**: Yeah, I've been so busy with the basketball and the musical recently, I've had no time to myself  
**Chad**: Yeah, working alongside Darbas all the time must have been bad!  
**Troy**: Soooo bad! (laughs) Remember, we gotta be at the airport by 6, okay?  
**Chad**: Great, first day of the summer holidays, I'm up at 5.  
**Troy**: yeah well, it'll be worth it.  
**Chad**: yeah. you packed yet?  
**Troy**: nope. have you?  
**Chad**: nope.  
Troy's mom appears through the upstairs window  
**Mrs Bolton**: Troy! Do you want the blue stripy pyjamas or the green stripy pyjamas?  
**Troy**: Uh... the blue ones.  
**Chad** starts to laugh  
**Chad**: stripy pyjamas?  
**Troy**: My mom's doing the packing for me.  
**Chad**: Ah right  
Zeke comes out into the yard  
**Troy**: Hey  
**Zeke**: hey, your dad.. just... let me in  
**Troy**: Cool (notices how glum Zeke is)what's wrong?  
**Zeke**: oh, its...eh...its nothing, um... Sharpay... eh just.. um... dumped me  
**Chad**: No way, man  
**Troy**: Dude, I'm so sorry  
**Zeke**: No, its fine. I just… after school i went up behind her and put my arms round her waist, you know, like I always do. But this time she screamed and started slapping me.  
(Stunned silence)  
**Zeke**: then she said she just couldn't stand being around me any longer. Then i offered her one of my freshly baked cookies, she screamed and started slapping me again.  
**Chad**: Dude...  
**Zeke**: Then she walked off. I just don't know what went wrong...  
**Troy**: Dude, don't worry about it. Forget about her! You're gonna have fun this summer with us  
**Zeke**: yeah, but...  
**Troy**: hey...  
**(First song: You're better than that)**

**Troy**: There's no use crying,  
Over things she's trying,  
She's two-faced drama queen  
**Chad**: You're a stand-up guy  
We just cant deny  
You don't deserve for her to be so mean  
**Troy**: Don't worry about it  
**Chad**: Think about it  
**Troy**: You're not the first  
**Chad**: You won't be the last  
(Chorus)  
**Troy and Chad:  
**You can do better than her  
You can do better than that  
You didn't need her  
You still don't need her  
Why would you need her  
You're so  
better than that  
better than that  
**Troy**: You're better than that

**Zeke**: You guys just don't know her  
The way I know her  
She really isn't that bad  
**Troy**: Then why did she do this  
She obviously meant this  
**Chad**: To get you're heart broken like that  
**Chad**: Take our word for it  
**Troy**: You didn't need it  
**Troy and Chad**: Believe us now or you'll always be down and  
(Chorus)  
(end of song)

**Zeke**: Maybe you're right. maybe she was like that all along.  
**Chad**: As Troy said, she's a drama queen. She sucked you in.  
**Troy:** You're too good a guy to be taken advantage of. Now come on and shoot some hoops.  
Zeke decides to get over and starts to enjoy himself

An hour later, Gabriella's at home on the phone to Taylor  
**Gabriella**: Yes, Taylor, we're meeting at six...yes I remembered to pack lots of sun cream...yes I know how much damage the sun does to our skin (doorbell rings) anyway someone's at the door, I'll see ya later  
Gabriella hangs up the phone and opens the front door. Its Troy  
**Troy**: hey  
**Gabriella**: hey  
**Troy**: I brought you your birthday present  
**Gabriella**: (smiles) but my birthday's not till tomorrow?  
**Troy**: Yeah, but we're gonna be so busy tomorrow that we're not really going to get any time to ourselves  
**Gabriella**:(still smiling)Come on in then  
Gabriella leads Troy into the living room where they both sit down on the couch  
**Troy**: Right (takes out a small wrapped present from his jacket pocket) here  
Gabriella takes it and unwraps the present. Its a small jewellery box  
**Troy**: open it  
Gabriella opens it and inside is a gold locket in the shape of a heart with the words "Troy and Gabriella" engraved on the front  
**Gabriella**: wow  
**Troy**: open it  
Gabriella gently opens the locket. On one side of the locket is a picture of Troy and Gabriella together. On the other side, are the words "Breaking Free". Gabriella is completely overwhelmed.  
**Troy**: Do you like it?  
**Gabriella**: Oh my god. Its just perfect! I love it! Thank you soooo much. I couldn't have asked for anything better!  
Troy and Gabriella both smile at each other then Troy gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: There's A New Baddie At etc

**Authors Note: Thank you sooooo much for you're reviews. So far, everyone seems to like it so heres chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: There's A New Baddie At The Mall**

It's the next morning; Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason are at the airport waiting for Gabriella and Taylor to arrive.

**Chad**: God, how long does it take those girls  
**Troy**: I just called Gabriella, she says the traffic's bad but they should be here any minute  
**Jason**: God, you three are so lucky  
(silence)  
**Chad**: um, care to tell us what on Jupiter's name you're talking about?  
**Troy**:(looking at Chad) Jupiter's?  
**Chad**: wow, Taylor's started to rub off on me  
**Jason**: See that's what I'm talking about. You have Taylor and you have Gabriella and you have Sharpay  
**Zeke**: um, HAD Sharpay  
**Jason**: right, Had Sharpay. You've all had someone and I've had no one  
**Troy**: That's not true, you had that cheerleader a while back...um…what was her name? Bridget?  
**Chad**: was it Bryony?  
**Zeke**: no, it was Brianna  
**Jason**: It was Jane  
**Chad, Troy and** **Zeke**:...oh  
**Jason**: See, she wasn't special to me. Not like Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay all are to you  
**Zeke**: hey...Sharpay is not important to me  
**Jason**: oh, who you kidding man? You're constantly gloomy about her and..  
**Troy**: Guys! Jason, what about Kelsi? I thought there was something going on with you two?  
**Jason**: Well me too, but...obviously she doesn't see me in that way  
**Troy**: well I'm sure if...  
**Gabriella, Taylor**: Hey guys!  
**All the boys**: Hey!  
**Gabriella**: Did you miss us?  
**Troy**: Absolutely. (Hugging Gabriella) hey, you're wearing the locket!  
**Gabriella**: Of course I am. I'm never taking it off  
Then Gabriella kisses Troy, Taylor wraps her arms around Chad and Zeke and Jason stand around awkwardly  
**Zeke**: Um Gabriella?  
**Gabriella**: yeah?  
**Zeke**: Happy birthday  
**Chad and Jason:** oh happy birthday!  
**Gabriella**: thanks you guys  
**Taylor**: well we better get going otherwise we're gonna miss our flight  
**Troy**: California, here we come!!!  
Everyone gathers their luggage and heads off to check in.

A few hours later, the gang arrive at the country club they are gonna be staying at for the next two weeks

**Gabriella**: Finally!  
**Taylor**: My god, this place is fancy.  
**Chad**: I can see my reflection in that chandelier!  
Everyone laughs.  
**Troy:** right, I'm gonna go check in  
**Gabriella**: I'll come with you  
Before they go anywhere, they hear a scream that's all too familiar  
**Sharpay**: WHAT... ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE???  
She comes rushing over, dragging Ryan over here with her  
**Troy**: um, we're staying here  
**Sharpay**: no you are not!!  
**Ryan**: hi!  
**Sharpay**: Wait till I tell Daddy, I will not allow anyone from home in this country club!  
**Ryan**: Then...why am I here?  
**Sharpay**: Shut up Ryan!!  
**Chad**: Hey, we are paying customers and technically we aren't doing anything wrong so your father has absolutely no reason to chuck us out!  
**Taylor** :I'm so proud of you!  
**Sharpay**:(to Chad) you think you can just walk in here, you and your...hair!!!!  
Well you just wait and I will...  
**Voice**: SHARPAY!!  
At that moment, a girl with more designer labels on than you can count, walked over here.  
**Sharpay**: Lydia!!!  
Lydia and Sharpay air kissed each other  
**Sharpay**: This is so amazing; I didn't know you would be here!  
**Lydia**: Well Daddy wanted to take me to Paris again but I just thought "how dull" so I told him I wanted to go see my good friend Sharpay at her country club and at first he didn't let me and then I didn't talk to him for like two weeks and then he bought me a new car to make up for it, but I already have like three cars so I sold that one and bought myself a reservation here and flight to California and then I bought a new Prada bag. Well actually three, so here I am!  
**Troy**:(whispers to everyone) well she seems smart!  
Lydia notices the gang for the first time and immediately sets her sights on Troy  
**Lydia**: Hi!!!!!  
Lydia pushes Sharpay out the way, grabs Troy's hand and starts to shake it  
**Lydia**: I'm Lydia Kiara Darlton. And who are you?  
**Troy**: um, I'm Troy and this is my girlfriend Gabriella and my friends Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason  
**Lydia**: Charmed. Well I'm sure I'll get to know you all a whole lot better over the holidays. Wont that be fun?  
Then she smiles broadly at Troy, glances at the others and the walks off  
**Lydia** (to herself)...Troy...yes that will be fun

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidences

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter isn't quite as long as the others.**

**Chapter 4: Coincidences**

Everyone has taken their suitcases up to their rooms and have changed into their swimsuits and are hanging by the pool

**Zeke**: God of all places why did Sharpay have to be here  
**Troy**: Zeke, her parents own this place, it was pretty likely they'd be here  
**Zeke**: Their parents own the place? I never knew that!  
**Troy**: Chad, yes you did, we told you.  
**Zeke**: Eh no you didn't  
**Chad**: Didn't we?  
**Zeke**: No  
**Chad**: oh, well then it must of been a surprise  
**Gabriella**: You know, I'm kinda sick of talking about Sharpay, can we talk about something else  
Silence... then someone they recognise walks by  
**Jason**: Kelsi?  
**Kelsi**: Jason! Everybody!  
**Everyone else**: Hi!  
**Jason**: what are you doing here?  
**Kelsi**: I'm on holiday. Plus my father works here as a chef so.  
**Jason**: well this is great  
**Kelsi**: yeah  
**Taylor**: well this is a bizarre coincidence. Everybody we know. Here. At the same place. At the same time.  
**Chad**: Freaky huh?  
**Troy**: well, I dunno about you, but I am gonna chuck Gabriella in the pool!  
Everyone gets up and even though she protests like crazy, they all managed to throw Gabriella in the pool.

Lydia is watching their antics from her bedroom window. There is a knock at the door  
**Lydia**: Come in  
Sharpay enters  
**Sharpay**: hey  
**Lydia**: hey, are you friends with those people down there?  
Sharpay looks out the window  
**Sharpay**: oh them, not really.  
**Lydia**: what do you know about Troy?  
**Sharpay**: Troy Bolton? Only the fact that he's the best basketball player at our school and everyone loves him  
**Lydia**: So he's an athlete? Interesting  
**Sharpay**: And the fact that he and little miss whiz kid down there bet me and Ryan to the lead roles of last years musical  
**Lydia**: He sings?  
**Sharpay**: And the fact that he is so in love with her that if you are plotting something to split them up so you can have him to yourself, you'd be wasting your time. God, I even had a crush on him a while back in like, kindergarden or something, but if I couldn't get him, you probably couldn't.  
**Lydia**: Sharpay, you seem to forget that this is me you're talking about. And you know as well as anyone that if I want something, I get it.  
**Sharpay**: I suppose  
**Lydia**: I just have to ask you one thing, will you help me?  
**Sharpay**: what?  
**Lydia:** Will you help me get Mr Bolton?  
**Sharpay**: What do I have to do?  
**Lydia**: Nothing. Just say you'll help me and you wont have to do a thing.  
**Sharpay**: All right, I'll help you  
**Lydia**: Fabulous.  
Then Lydia turns round to look out the window and watch the gang, thinking of ways to turn her plan into action

To be continued...

**Author's Note: If you hadn't guessed already, Lydia is quite a bratty little bitch so I can tell you now, that her plan is going to cause havoc among the group. Reviews please! x x x**


	5. Chapter 5: Mischief on The Dance Floor

**Authors Note: At the moment, on Imdb, where I originally posted this story, it's on chapter 30 and its not finished even finished yet. I'm still trying to decide whether I should continue after the holiday and into the new term or just stop while it's going strong. But you don't have to worry about that now. I just thought I'd let you know what's happening till chapter 30, well, the whole mood of it, not the actual story cos I don't want to give anything away. I doubt this is gonna make much sense but oh well, I'll try.**

**First, it's gonna get sad, then sadder, then happier again, and happier still, then it goes a little hhmm, then it gets sad, then it gets DEPRESSINGLY sad, but it gets better and happier, but its still a little iffy, then it gets happy again, and that's roughly where I am now.**

**Wow, that really didn't help did it?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mischief on the Dance Floor**

That night, the girls are getting ready for the evening dance.

**Taylor**: Right, should I go with the blue dress or the red dress  
**Gabriella**: the blue one, there are less frills on that one  
**Taylor**: Oh god, I don't usually get this worked up about a dance. I'm nervous, I don't know what to do with my hair, and I've just realised I have a very bad dress sense.  
**Gabriella**: Don't worry you'll be fine. The blue dress is actually quite nice  
**Taylor**: okay  
Taylor walks back into the bathroom  
**Gabriella**: Kelsi, you okay? You've been awfully quiet?  
**Kelsi**: yeah I'm fine.  
Kelsi continues to read a leaflet about hotel security  
**Gabriella**: You not gonna get ready for the dance?  
**Kelsi**: no, I'll just go the way I am  
**Gabriella**: Don't you wanna look nice?  
**Kelsi**: Why there's no one to look nice for  
**Gabriella**: Well what about Jason?  
**Kelsi**: What about Jason?  
**Gabriella**: I thought there was a thing going on with you two  
**Kelsi**: think about it, why would he want to go out with me?  
**Gabriella**: I can think of a few reasons...  
**Kelsi**: he never liked me and he never will.  
**Gabriella**: don't be so down about it. I'll tell you what, we'll get you all dressed up and he will fall in love with you. And if he doesn't, then he's stupid and he should **(A/N I always use that sentence whenever one of my girl friends is upset about a guy and it always cheers them up. Recommended!)  
Kelsi**: (smiling at last) I guess it could be kinda fun  
**Gabriella**: Right

**Second song: I gonna get**

**Gabriella**:  
What's wrong with going out  
having fun with your friends  
What's wrong with letting go  
Of all your troubles  
yeah yeah yeah  
What's wrong with breaking out  
of your shell  
for just one night  
yeah  
I'll tell you what  
There's nothing wrong  
I can feel it going on

(Chorus)  
**All girls:  
**I'm gonna get my fancy shoes on  
I'm gonna dance all night  
I'm gonna get dazzely dress on  
He's gonna faint at the sight  
of me  
I'm gonna put my hair up  
So it wont get in way  
Nothings gonna stop me now  
I don't care what people say

yeah yeah

**Taylor:  
**I just a little nervous  
What if I don't do it right  
**Kelsi:  
**I know I shouldn't worry  
But I'm such a horrid sight  
**Gabriella:  
**There's no way you can do this wrong  
and you're gorgeous anyway  
Remember I used to be like you  
now look at me today

Woooooo  
(Chorus)  
I don't care what people say!

(end of song)

There's a knock at the door  
**Troy:** Girls are you ready yet?  
**Gabriella**: Nearly!  
Then all three girls open the door and look fantastic  
**Troy**: Wow, you look great!  
**Gabriella**: Thanks. You're not too bad yourself  
**Chad:** Wow! Oh my god!  
**Taylor**: What? What's wrong? Is it the dress?  
**Chad**: No, its just, you look... fantastic  
**Taylor**: Oh right, Thanks  
**Jason**: um, you look pretty nice too Kelsi  
**Kelsi**:(blushes) oh, um, okay…uh thank you  
**Zeke**: Well now that we've established that everyone looks great, are we ready to go?  
**Chad**: Awww don't worry, Zeke, you look pretty yummy too  
Everyone laughs and heads down to the dance floor.

It's already pretty full. Lydia and Sharpay are standing next to the DJ.  
They see the gang coming in and talk quietly.

**Sharpay**: You said I didn't have to do anything

**Lydia**: It's nothing really; all you have to do is make some polite chitchat

Everyone starts dancing with each other until Gabriella has to go to the bathroom leaving Troy standing on his own. Sharpay walks over.  
**Sharpay**: Hey Troy  
**Troy**: Hey  
**Sharpay**:(smiling awfully widely) I take it you'll be appearing at the talent show next week  
**Troy**: Talent show?  
**Sharpay**: Yeah, there's one every year. They always organise it at the time Ryan and I are here so we can go ahead and win it. But I can see there's gonna be some competition.  
**Troy**: Well I wont worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine  
Then Sharpay starts laughing loudly  
**Sharpay**: Oh Troy you're so funny!  
**Troy**:(bewildered) what did I say?  
**Sharpay**: Oh never mind!  
She walks away and Gabriella comes back from the bathroom  
**Gabriella**: Hey what was all that about?  
**Troy**: I have no idea!

Sharpay walks over to Lydia  
**Sharpay**: Sorted  
**Lydia**: Very good Sharpay. Now its my turn..

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, the song sucked but it was all i could think of at the time. I'll let you know when i post a song that i am really proud of. Anyhoo, in the next chapter we see Lydia act out her part in her evil plan. ( Plan Laugh) Cough Anyway, hope you liked it, if you scrolled down and read this far. **


	6. Chapter 6: Guess The Liar

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your comments and reviews. They are much appreciated. Someone suggested that I should put all the chapters at once, but that would take me forever to do and I have to study for my prelims in three weeks. So while I have a spare minute, I will post the next chapter, and heck, its nice to make you wait.  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha (Coughs) **

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoy! x x x**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guess the Liar**

Lydia starts to walk across the dance floor over to Chad who is by the bar getting sodas for him and Taylor

**Lydia**: Hey, it's Chad right?  
**Chad**: Yeah, and you're Lydia right?  
**Lydia**: Right  
(pause)

**Lydia**: So you enjoying the dance?  
**Chad**: yeah its been great  
**Lydia**: Yeah  
**Lydia**: It's crazy about Troy and Sharpay isn't it?  
**Chad**: Excuse me?  
**Lydia**: I never knew they were a couple. I mean I thought he was still out with that Gabrielle girl  
**Chad:** Gabriell-A. And he still is  
**Lydia**: Then how come I just saw Troy and Sharpay making out outside?  
**Chad**: What?  
**Lydia**: yeah, I was so surprised to see them and...wait!(looks shocked) they weren't really a couple? He's cheating on Gabriella? Oh this is unbelievable!  
**Chad**: Wait, hold up? Troy wouldn't do this!  
**Lydia**: you saw them talking earlier on. They looked like they were having a pretty good time. You do the math.  
**Chad**: Oh my god... I gotta talk to Troy  
**Lydia**: Don't!! I mean, he'll only deny it wont he?  
**Chad**: But…  
**Lydia**: maybe the best thing is for you to tell Gabriella  
**Chad**:...oh man  
Lydia walks away with a pretty satisfied grin on his face

Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi are in the boys bedroom discussing what Chad has heard  
**Taylor**: I cant believe Troy would do this  
**Chad**: I know  
**Kelsi**: What do we do? Should we tell Gabriella?  
**Chad**: I don't think we have a choice  
**Jason**: Wait, can we really believe Lydia? I mean this is the spoilt little princess that makes Sharpay look like a mellow kind of person  
**Chad**: I don't know, I mean, this is Gabriella and Troy. They are like the oddest, most perfect couple ever!  
**Taylor**: well maybe we should talk to Sharpay. Or Ryan. We should talk to Ryan. He might know something  
**Jason**: How likely is he gonna rat on his sister?  
Zeke walks into the room  
**Zeke**: Hey guys, what's up?  
**Chad**: oh the usual, the drama queens rule the world and we think that Troy's cheating on Gabriella with Sharpay  
**Zeke:** What?  
**Chad**: Exactly, its so...  
**Zeke**: With Sharpay? With my ex-girlfriend Sharpay? With my ex-girlfriend who dumped me less than 48 hours ago, Sharpay?  
**Chad**: Oh my God, Dude I'm so sorry  
**Zeke**: I cannot believe this  
**Taylor**: We're trying to work out whether we should tell Gabriella  
**Zeke**: You should. If that backstabbing coward can hurt the nicest girl in the world with my ex-girlfriend, then yeah, she has a right to know!  
Then Troy walks into the room with Gabriella  
**Gabriella**: hey we were wondering were you guys got to  
**Troy**: Yeah, you're missing all the fun  
**Zeke**: I'm out of here  
Zeke stormed out the room slamming the door behind him  
**Troy**: What's up with him?  
**Chad**: Oh, he's uh, just upset about Sharpay again  
**Troy**: Oh, well he's gotta get over her man, let some other poor soul have her  
**Chad**... Yeah  
**Kelsi**: (whispering to Jason) some holiday this has turned out to be

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooh, wat do you think of Lydia? Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Silence is the answer

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm posting the next chapter shortly after this one so you don't have to wait forever for the next one. Mind you, thats means you have to wait for chapter 9, when things really get upsetting...**

**Maybe i'll be nice and post it later on today. Okay i'm rambling, just ignore me and feel free to read this chapter. x x x**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Silence is the answer**

The next morning, Sharpay, Ryan and Lydia are in Lydia's ultra-fancy room

**Sharpay**: Lydia, I'm not sure about this  
**Lydia**: What do you mean  
**Sharpay**: I mean, sure I wanna help you, sure I wanna break up the happy couple but, I don't want to be the reason they break up  
**Lydia:** Sharpay, Sharpay. You agreed to do this. You cannot back on your word  
**Sharpay**: It's not like we shook on it our anything  
**Lydia**: I'll tell you what, you keep doing this and i wont tell your little friends that you've gained 16 pounds  
Sharpay gasps loudly  
**Ryan**: Hey! It's only fifteen!  
**Lydia**: Who's counting? (Looks at Sharpay) Ooops, stupid question  
**Sharpay**: How do you know about that  
**Lydia**: Come on, I noticed the first time I saw you  
**Sharpay**:(looks at Ryan helplessly) Does this mean everybody else knows?  
**Ryan**: No, no I'm sure they don't  
**Lydia**: So that's settled then. You're going to help me?  
**Sharpay**:...I suppose so  
**Lydia**: Good, now get out of my room both of you, I'm going for a really long and bubbly bath  
Sharpay and Ryan left the room and walked to the elevator  
**Sharpay**: I miss Zeke  
**Ryan**: What?  
**Sharpay**: I miss him. I miss the fact that he always cared for me no matter what. I miss him baking cookies for me. I miss everything about him. I shouldn't have broken up with him. He wouldn't of cared if I had put on weight.  
**Ryan**: Has my sister revealed true feelings for another human being?  
**Sharpay**:(laughing) I think she has. This is a new me. I'm gonna beg him to take me back  
**Ryan**: What makes you think he'd want you back  
**Sharpay**: I don't know but I have to try

Chad, Troy and Jason are in the dining area, waiting for the girls to arrive

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi arrive and walk over to the table  
**Gabriella**: Hi  
**Troy**: Morning. Sleep well?  
**Gabriella**: yeah it was great  
She kisses Troy on the cheek and sits beside him. Everybody else is watching them like hawks  
**Troy**: what?  
**Taylor**: Nothing, its just so cute  
Troy and Gabriella smile at each other  
**Kelsi**: Where's Zeke  
**Chad**: He said he didn't feel like breakfast  
**Gabriella**: Oh, poor Zeke. He's not really coping well with Sharpay is he?  
No one replied, because the others knew the real reason why he didn't want to come down was sitting right next to her

Zeke is walking about the gardens, throwing stones across the lake, wondering whether he could forgive Troy  
**Sharpay**: Zeke!  
He sees her coming but doesn't answer  
**Sharpay**: I'm so sorry about dumping you. I wish I hadn't. I miss your kind nature so much! It wasn't a good enough reason to drop you. I wondered if you could take me back  
**Zeke**: What?  
**Sharpay**: Take me back  
**Zeke**: This is unbelievable  
**Sharpay**: I know, I never thought that I would do this…  
**Zeke**: First, you dump me and don't tell me why, then you try to get us all chucked out of the country club, THEN you make out with one of my BEST FRIENDS! And now you're begging for forgiveness and want me to take you back  
**Sharpay**: I... uh..  
**Zeke**: So its true then, you did make out with Troy?  
Sharpay didn't know what to say, tell him it was all a lie or to risk having her reputation ruined by the one person she used to look up to. She kept silent  
**Zeke**: Right, I get it. Just got my answer...  
And Zeke walked away from her leaving Sharpay feeling rejected and frustrated

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: It's love!

**Author's Note: Told you I'd post it quickly! hehe**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: It's love!**

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason are on one of the clubs tennis courts

**Chad**: Okay Taylor you hit the ball, and it goes over the net and i hit it back. you got it?  
**Taylor**: Yes Chad, I get it  
**Chad**: Okay, I'm gonna go first, you ready?  
**Taylor**: I've been ready for the last ten minutes. Serve the darn ball!!  
Chad serves the ball to Taylor who gives it such a whack that the ball goes flying into the other court, giving Chad no chance to even try and hit back  
**Taylor**: Wooooooo!!!!!! By the way, I'm actually really good at tennis  
**Chad**: I can see that (and starts laughing)  
**Kelsi**: Way to go Taylor!  
At that moment Zeke enters the court  
**Jason**: Hey Zeke, what's up?  
**Zeke**: Its true, Troy really is with Sharpay  
**All** **four**: What?  
They all drop their rackets to run up to Zeke  
**Chad**: How do you know?  
**Zeke**: Sharpay. She came up to me today asking if i would take her back  
**Jason**: No way!  
**Taylor**: what did she say?  
**Zeke**: she said stuff about how she misses me and stuff. Then I asked her if it was true if she was with Troy. She didn't answer  
**Taylor and Kelsi:** Oh my god!  
**Chad**: So it's really true then. The spoilt princess was right.  
**Jason**: what do we do?  
**Chad**: we'll tell Gabriella. Together. She has a right to know

Troy and Gabriella are at the beach and are sitting on the sand.  
**Troy**: My god I hate sand, it gets everywhere (pouring the sand out of his shoe)  
**Gabriella**: that is why you wear flip-flops  
**Troy**: can you imagine me wearing flip-flops  
**Gabriella**: Try these on and we'll see  
Laughing at each other, Troy struggles to put one foot through Gabriella's pink flip-flop  
**Troy**: See, very stylish.  
Gabriella laughs  
**Gabriella**: I'm glad we went on holiday together  
**Troy**: Me too. In fact, there's something I want to tell you  
**Gabriella**: Really  
**Troy**: Being with you has made me the person I am today. Not just the basketball guy or the playmaker. Doing stuff people found weird at first...  
**Gabriella**: the singing  
**Troy**: Right, but now they accept me for who I am now. And it's all because of you Gabriella. I love you  
**Gabriella**: (smiling) Oooh, I love you too.  
They then kiss and then break apart.

**Third song: As long as I'm with you**

**Troy**:  
The stars never seemed so bright  
The sky never seemed so blue  
The air never feels so fresh  
It's 'cos I'm with you, girl  
Take my hand and we'll soar  
through the night so clear  
As long as I'm with you  
There's nothing else to fear

**Gabriella**:  
The moon never seemed so big (**Troy**: so big)  
The days never seemed so colourful (**Troy**: Colourful)  
As long as I'm with you, boy  
My life's never dull  
**Troy**: You are my sun  
**Gabriella**: My moon  
**Troy**: My day  
**Gabriella**: My night  
**Together**: You are my everything  
**Gabriella**: And I know I will be happy  
**Together**: As Long as I'm with you

End of song

Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke appear behind them  
**Troy**: Oh hey you guys  
**Chad**: Hey  
**Troy**:(speaking to Gabriella) well I'm going for a swim okay?  
**Gabriella**: Okay  
Troy gave her a quick kiss then stood up and walked towards the sea  
**Gabriella**: So what's up with you guys?  
**Taylor**: Well actually, (everyone sits around her) we have something to tell you  
**Gabriella**: Really?  
**Chad**: Yeah, Its about Troy...

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbreaking

**Author's Note: Hey, to whoever requested that I change the story from the script…type thing. Well I honestly did consider it, but I've already wrote 32 chapters of the story so far so it doesn't make much sense to just write out the whole thing. But in my other story I'm writing in…normal form. Sorry!**

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Heartbreaking**

**Chad**: It's about Troy... the thing is... um...Taylor?  
**Taylor**: oh...eh...  
**Zeke**: He's cheating on you Gabriella  
**Gabriella**: excuse me?  
**Kelsi**: He's cheating on you. With Sharpay  
**Taylor**: We want you to know that we're here for you and...  
**Gabriella**: I'm sorry, for a minute there I thought you just said my boyfriend is with someone else  
**Taylor**: I know, but unfortunately its true.  
**Chad**: We didn't know whether to believe it at first. That Lydia girl was the one who told me  
**Zeke**: And then I asked Sharpay and...well…  
**Gabriella**: Oh my god...  
She looks out to the sea where she sees Troy swimming among the waves. Her hand clasps round the heart-shaped locket he gave her for her birthday and a small tear rolls down her cheek.  
**Taylor**: Gabriella?  
**Gabriella**: Um, I have to go...um back to my room…  
She stands up and runs away from them.  
**Taylor**: Oh that was so heart-breaking  
**Chad**: I know  
**Kelsi**: What do we do now?  
**Zeke**: well maybe you girls should go back to your room and see if she's okay  
**Taylor**: Well she's not going to okay is she?  
**Jason**: It's all gonna work out right?  
**Taylor**: I don't know  
**Chad**: It's not like we're at school and they can just avoid each other. We're on holiday together. They're sleeping in rooms right next to each other.  
**Kelsi**: This is gonna be so hard  
**Taylor**: Oh god, Troy's coming  
Troy walks up to them  
**Troy**: Hey, where did Gabriella go?  
**Chad**: Maybe you should talk to her, man  
then everyone else got up and walked away leaving Troy soaking wet and wondering what that was about

Gabriella hadn't gone back to her room. She had decided to walk around one of the gardens she and Troy had walked through.

**Fourth song: Living Life not Loved  
Gabriella**:  
If memories are meant to be meaningless  
Then I guess I'd rather forget  
Love is such a painful affair  
But still I'm glad we met  
He broke my heart once before  
and yet I still forgave  
But I cant spend my life saving him  
Because there's nothing left save

(Chorus)  
For the second time in my life  
I've realised I'm living in a fantasy  
There's nothing left for me to do  
But hide away what's left of me  
He never loved me and he never will  
Why did I be deceived  
For the second time in my life  
I've realised I'm Living Life not Loved

The idea of her lips on his lips  
make me go green inside  
Her hand held in his hand  
Reminds me of how he lied  
Oohh  
I cant stand this anymore  
I need to get away  
Nobody can see me like this  
It's better if go away  
Leave

(Chorus)  
I'm living in a fantasy  
Hide away what's left of me  
He never loved me and he never will  
I'm living life not loved

**End of song  
**  
Lydia is by the pool, sunning herself and talking to Sharpay  
**Lydia**: I like this game  
**Sharpay**: What do you mean?  
**Lydia**: Wrecking people's lives. It's like having a little dollhouse. Only better  
**Sharpay**: What are you plotting  
**Lydia**: I'm thinking of who else i can ruin the life of...  
She smiles widely at Sharpay, who only thinks that maybe, just maybe, Lydia isn't a very nice person

Chad and Taylor are walking through the corridors along to their rooms  
**Taylor**: You wouldn't do something like that, would you?  
**Chad**: something like what?  
Taylor: What Troy's done to Gabriella  
**Chad**: No way! You're way too special to me. And plus, even if I did, you're so smart you'd probably work it out anyway!  
**Taylor**: Shut up! (She slaps him playfully)  
They get to the girls bedroom  
**Taylor**: Gabriella? Gabriella, are you in there?  
Taylor unlocks the door are opens it to find Gabriella packing her things  
**Taylor**: Gabriella! Gabriella, what are you doing?  
**Gabriella**: I can't be around here any longer. I'm leaving

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: End of Something Great

**Author's Note: Just warning you in advanced, this chapter is really depressing, one of the saddest i've ever written. But don't worry, things will get better (well, you would absolutely hate me if they didn't, wouldn't you?). R&R x x x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: End of Something Great**

**Taylor**: Wait, wait, wait! You can't go!  
**Gabriella**: Why not?  
**Taylor**: well, this is supposed to be a holiday!  
**Chad**: Have you spoken to Troy yet?  
**Gabriella**: No. And I don't want to...  
**Taylor**: But, maybe you can work things out  
**Gabriella**: There's nothing to work out any more! Today, he told me he loved me! And I believed him! And I loved him back  
**Taylor**: And you still do!  
**Gabriella**: I don't know, everything's changed  
**Chad**: Look Gabriella, I really don't think you should leave until you've talked to Troy. At least hear his side of the story. He still doesn't know that you're mad  
**Gabriella**: Of course I'm mad!(starts to cry) I've just realised that the last 5 months have been for nothing. It was all a lie. How do we know he's not been with Sharpay when she was still out with Zeke? I just... I just can't bare to have my heart taken, ripped and stomped on again. It's just... it's too hard!  
Troy walks into the room  
**Troy**: Oh my god, Gabriella, are you all right?  
Troy walks up to Gabriella to give her a hug put she pushes past him and runs crying into the bathroom and locks the door  
**Taylor**: Gabriella?  
**Troy**: (to Chad) What's wrong with her?  
Chad doesn't answer and just looks at him accusatively.  
**Taylor**: Gabriella, are you okay?  
**Gabriella**: Just leave me alone!  
**Chad**: Come on Taylor, let's go.  
Taylor reluctantly leaves the bathroom door and she and Chad leave the room.  
**Troy**: Gabriella, honey?  
She doesn't answer him  
**Troy**: Gabriella, please tell me what's wrong  
Still no answer  
**Troy**: Is it something back home or...  
She still wont reply  
**Troy**: well, is it... is it something I've done?  
He can hear her starting to cry again  
**Troy**: What is it, what have I done?  
She continues to cry  
**Troy**: Well, I don't know what I've done wrong. You know I love you and...  
**Gabriella**: How can you say that?  
**Troy**:(taken aback) What?  
**Gabriella**: How can you say that you love me?  
**Troy**: what, because... because I do!  
**Gabriella**: How can you say that after everything you've done with her...  
**Troy**: With who?  
**Gabriella**: SHARPAY!  
Troy is completely stunned  
**Troy**: What, I haven't done anything with Sharpay... I don't even like her that much...  
**Gabriella**: Oh yeah, but you must like her enough to stick your tongue down her throat!  
**Troy**: ...what?  
**Gabriella**: Oh, admit it! You're cheating on me!  
**Troy**: Gabriella, I would never cheat on you! Not with HER! Not with anyone! I love you!  
**Gabriella**: I don't believe you.  
**Troy**: but where the heck is this all coming from?  
**Gabriella**: Our friends! Not just one but all five of them came to tell me! Everyone knows what you've been up to Troy!  
**Troy**: But... but I haven't been up to anything! And what on earth do they know? How the heck did they come up with this?  
**Gabriella**: Does it matter? One of the other "holiday-makers" told them.  
**Troy**: Well whoever it is, they're lying, Gabriella!  
There is a painful silence among the two. All that can be heard are Gabriella's sad sniffs  
**Troy**:(his voice begins to tremble) Gabriella? Gabriella, please believe me! I'm nothing without you! Just believe me please?  
She is silent for a while then...  
**Gabriella**: I don't know if I can trust you again...  
**Troy**: You can! You always could!  
**Gabriella**: It's too hard, Troy. I don't know who to believe. I think... I think this is the end for us.  
**Troy**: What? No! Don't say that!  
**Gabriella**: That's it Troy. We're finished.  
**Troy**: Gabriella?  
Troy, heartbroken by everything that's just happened, collapses at the door while Gabriella rests her head on the bathtub and continues to weep.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Heart-breaking or what?**


	11. Chapter 11: Things Change

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I thought with having the story written as a script the way it was, was probably a bit hard to read at times so I thought if I spaced out the conversations it would make it easier. Has it worked? Or has it just made it look really long? Anyway let me know! Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Things Change**

It's two hours later. Troy has fallen asleep on the floor next to the girl's bathroom door. Gabriella is just sitting on the bathroom tiles staring into space. Taylor and Chad enter the room.

**Taylor**: Oh god, we're gonna have to wake him

**Chad**: Can I kick him?

**Taylor**: Chad! He's your best friend!

**Chad**: Yeah but Gabriella's my friend too.

**Taylor**: Well you don't have to agree with his actions but you need to get him next door.

**Chad**: I suppose...

Chad walks over to him and shakes him gently.

**Chad**: Troy? Troy!

**Troy**: ...What? What... what happened?

**Chad**: Come on buddy, we need to get you up.

Troy groans slightly and shakily stands up. He looks at the bathroom door.

**Troy**: Oh god...

**Taylor**: What?

**Troy**: I'm sure you'll find out...

Troy slowly walks out the room. Chad follows, but not after giving Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Taylor**: Gabriella, honey, are you okay?

Gabriella opens the door and tearfully falls into Taylor's arms

**Gabriella**: Troy and I broke up!

**Taylor**: oh...

**Gabriella**: He said that he had never been with Sharpay and that he would never cheat on me with anyone and he said that whoever said that he did was a liar and.. he said that he loved me again... I just don't know what to do. I mean, what if I'm wrong...

**Taylor**: Honey, you have done nothing wrong. You did what every girl would have done if they found out their boyfriend was cheating on them

**Gabriella**: But what if he wasn't... What if he was innocent and he did love me and I just didn't believe him?

**Taylor**: I don't know what to say

**Gabriella**: I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. I'm getting a flight back home.

**Taylor**: What? But, why?

**Gabriella**: Because I'm just not in a holiday mood any more. It's gonna be so awkward between us. And everyone else. I just think it would be better if I left.

**Taylor**: I'll tell you what. You stay a few more days. For me. If things are really unbearably awkward between us all then yeah, you can go. But please, don't go yet.

**Gabriella**: …okay...I'll stay a little longer.

**Taylor**: Thank you

**Gabriella**: I don't know what I'd do with out you.

**Taylor**: Oh me neither. You look tired; you should probably get to bed.

**Gabriella**: Yeah. Thanks Taylor

**Taylor**: No problem

Gabriella walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She looked out the window and saw the beach where she and Troy had last been happy together. She thought of the locket around her neck. She took it off. She read the front of it, "Troy and Gabriella" and then opened it. She looked at the picture sadly and then at the other words. "Breaking free," She remembered how she'd promised Troy she would never take the necklace off.

**Gabriella**: Things change.

Chad had just managed to get Troy into their room. Jason and Zeke where already there.

**Jason**: Dude, you alright?

**Troy**: No. I don't think I'll ever be alright again.

**Chad**: You're over-reacting...

**Troy**: Over-reacting? I have just been dumped by the one girl I have ever had such feelings for over something I didn't even do.

**Jason**: What so you didn't kiss Sharpay?

**Troy**: No! If I never saw Sharpay or heard her name again, I'd be happy. Well... not without Gabriella.

**Chad**: But we heard from Lydia that you and Sharpay were an item?

**Troy**: From who?

**Zeke**: Lydia Darlton. Sharpay's friend

**Troy**: Oh her! Well she's lying. You guys believe me right?

All guys keep silent

**Troy**: Guys?

**Chad**: Well to be honest, Troy, we now don't know who to believe.

**Jason**: Sharpay had always had a thing for you. We just figured that maybe, she's got her own way.

**Troy**: I don't believe this. You're my friends! My basketball guys! You're gonna believe some stupid little rich girl over me?  
The guys look at each other, not knowing what to do.

**Troy**: Great. Great, now I know who my friends are. And that's no one. If you guys weren't gonna believe me than who will?

**Chad**: We wanna believe you man, but... Gabriella's our friend. We did what we thought was right when we heard about you.

**Troy**: What and you didn't come to me first?

**Jason**: Well we knew you would probably deny it.

**Chad**: And it doesn't matter what we think. What's important is that.. do you think Gabriella will believe you?

**Troy**... I dunno. She said she didn't know if she could trust me. And from the way it looks right now, I doubt she ever will.

**Jason**: Don't say that man, things might work out.

**Troy**: I don't think so. I think this really is the end for us as she said.

The other guys look at each other awkwardly while Troy sits on the bed and thinks about how much he would give for Gabriella to believe him right now...

To be continued...

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what do you think of the new set up? I know it's not the most important thing happening in the story but I'm curious. Anyway, hope you liked it! I know, It's a bit depressing at the moment but it will eventually get better. R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Tears at Breakfast

**Author's Note: Hey, since I've already written most of this story, I've decided to put two of the chapters together because a) I think each chapter is quite short and b) I don't know about you but I always like a long chapter. **

**Xia-hime: You mentioned that my first chapter needed editing about what i said about the musical. When I first started writing the chapter, I did occur to me about the fact the winter musicale would have finished. So I decided to write** **"Posters of the last musical starring Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are on the walls." That way, you can assume that Troy and Gabriella had auditioned and won the leads of the latest musical, not the winter one. I hope that clears that up.**

**ThatMongooseLivingDownTheStreet: Yeah, I know the script formation isn't the best way to write a story and I did consider changing it but, as I've previously mentioned, I have already written most of the story and I don't always have the time to re-write the whole story. Plus, I just can't be bothered... I hope the script way of reading the story doesn't bother you too much.**

**This was the first fanfic I ever wrote so I woudn't expect it to be a masterpiece. I hope people like it anyway. Here's the next two chapters in one. (The line in the middle is when the first chapter finishes and the next one begins, not that that matters)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Tears at Breakfast**

It's the next morning and Taylor's trying to get Gabriella out of bed

**Taylor**: Gabriella, come on

**Gabriella**: Oh, cant I just stay in my bed all day so I don't have to see him?

**Taylor**: Come on Gabriella, you're stronger than that. And its only breakfast, surely you can make it through that?

Gabriella laughs bitterly  
**Gabriella**: I don't think so

**Taylor**: you can't just hide away

**Gabriella**: I can and I will.

**Taylor**: Look, he might not even be there. He might be so heartbroken that he might not want to show his face.

**Gabriella**: ... you think?

**Taylor**: Absolutely.

**Gabriella**: Okay... I'll come. But if he is there I'm coming back up here and hiding under the duvet.

**Taylor**: Fine

Taylor just hoped to herself that if he was there, she could manage to keep Gabriella down there and still have time to eat a slice of toast.

In the boys room...  
**Troy**: I've gotta make Gabriella talk to me

**Chad**: Hey man, if there's one thing my dad taught me about women is that you can't make a woman talk until she's ready to talk. And the fact that you can't make a woman leave the house until she's ready to leave the house...

**Troy**: Look I gotta try...

**Jason**: Me and Zeke are going to go get us all a table okay?

**Chad and Troy**: yea...

Jason and Zeke leave the room.

**Chad**: Dude maybe you've gotta accept the fact that you and Gabriella aren't together any more. And she is not gonna want to talk to you.

**Troy**: But I have to make her see that I never hurt her and this is all just a big web of lies.

**Chad**: You know what you're gonna say?

**Troy**: No, but I'll cross that bridge when i come to it

Jason and Zeke headed down to the dining area where Kelsi was already sitting at a table.

**Kelsi**: Hi

**Jason**: Hi

**Kelsi**: How's Gabriella taking it?

**Zeke**: Well she dumped Troy last night so

**Jason**: And Troy's pretty upset about it. He keeps saying that he never went with Sharpay

**Kelsi**: Do you believe him?

**Zeke**: I dunno, but I do know that its gonna be really awkward when they both come down for breakfast?

**Jason**: Well I'm starving so I'm going to go get my breakfast while i still can.

Jason walked over to the buffet table and started dishing scrambled egg onto his plate. Lydia and Sharpay entered the room.

**Lydia**: You know what you're doing?

**Sharpay**: Yes Lydia

**Lydia**: And if you mess it up in anyway, I'll tell everyone that you kissed the most ugly frog I have ever seen and was actually disappointed when it didn't turn into you're handsome prince.

**Sharpay**: I was eight years old!

**Lydia**: And yet, you're still horrified of everyone knowing.

**Sharpay**: Okay, okay

Lydia went to sit at a table near where Jason was standing while Sharpay walked up to buffet table.

**Sharpay**: Hey Jason

**Jason**:(surprised that Sharpay even knew his name) um, hi Sharpay

**Sharpay**: How's it going?

**Jason**: um, good I suppose..

**Sharpay**: how are you finding the country club?

**Jason**: um, yeah it's great.

**Sharpay**: yeah Daddy put a lot of money in it to make sure it was top-notch

**Jason**: hhhmmm

**Sharpay**: So what happened between you and Kelsi?

**Jason**: um, nothing yet. I mean I haven't asked her out yet, I keep meaning to but, I dunno, but recently we've been having a really good time and...

**Sharpay**: Well it's a good thing she went off with Ryan then.

**Jason**: eh… what?

**Sharpay**: Yeah I mean I never realised how good a match they were. I mean with his singing and her musical talent on the...eh...on the…eh... cello?

**Jason**: piano

**Sharpay**: Yeah that's it. Anyway it was only a matter of time before they hit it off. Maybe you were the one holding them back, but none of that matters now really, right?

**Jason**:...right

**Sharpay**: Anyway... I need to get back to my table. Toodles!

Sharpay then sat down next to Lydia, who was grinning broadly after she had eaves-dropped on their conversation, while Jason looked back at his own table where Kelsi was chatting to Zeke and he couldn't help going green with envy when he thought of Kelsi being with Ryan instead of him.

* * *

Sharpay sat down next to Lydia.  
**Sharpay**: That was cruel.

**Lydia**: oh lets face it; they were never a good match anyway.

**Sharpay**: Hey, he being the basketball player and she being the shy little girl? Those two could have been the new Troy and Gabriella!

**Lydia**:(smirks) and look how that turned out...

**Sharpay**: What irritates me the most is that you gained absolutely nothing from that! You broke up whatever relationship they had for fun, for your own enjoyment.

**Lydia**: Actually Sharpay, I did nothing. I do recall YOU telling absolute lies to that Jason person, not me. If they ever found out that it was all a lie then its you that actually told it. You will get all the blame.

Sharpay was stunned at how manipulative Lydia was being. If she didn't have the fear of every secret she had being broadcasted everywhere then she would of slapped her.

**Lydia**: Now go be a dear and fetch me an apple from the fruit basket. I've just started this new diet. All I do is eat only two apples a day. Maybe you should go on the diet Sharpay...

Jason had returned to the table with a rather sombre look on his face. He had abandoned the plate of scrambled eggs.

**Kelsi**: hey, I thought you were getting breakfast?

**Jason**: Not really hungry anymore...

**Kelsi**: oh well..

Taylor and Gabriella entered the dining room. Zeke waved them over and they walked to the table.

**Taylor**: Hey guys

**Kelsi, Zeke and Jason**: Hey

The girls sat down at the table. No one said anything even though they were all thinking the same thing.

**Zeke**: Hey its Chad and Troy

Everyone except Gabriella turned round to see the boys walking over.

**Gabriella**:(whispering to Taylor) Oh my god Taylor, you said he wouldn't be here!

**Taylor**: I said he might not be here but obviously that's not the case...

**Gabriella**: I'm outta here (stands up slightly)

**Taylor**:(pulls her back down) You do not have to leave the table just because Troy is here. And besides... it might not be too bad…

**Troy**: Gabriella, I need to talk to you.

**Chad**:(awkwardly) um, hi guys

**Everyone else**: um hi

**Troy**: Gabriella, please. Just, hear me out. (Sits down beside her)

Gabriella doesn't say anything

**Troy**: Look, I know you're mad at me but I didn't do anything wrong...

**Gabriella**: Why should I believe a single thing that you say?

**Troy**: ... Because you love me, that's why.

Gabriella looks away from him.

**Troy**: And I love you.

Gabriella's eyes begin to well up.

**Troy**: I would never hurt you Gabriella

Gabriella looks at him now with tears running down her cheek. Everyone else just sits around awkwardly

**Gabriella**: What about time when you told your fiends that I was nothing? That I wasn't important to you?

**Troy**: Hey I told you I was sorry about that, you were never meant to see that...

**Gabriella**: Yeah, I KNOW I wasn't meant to see that. But did you really realise how much that hurt me? And to see it on a computer while it was happening in front of all my friends who seemed to have known about it all along. But you see they showed me something. They showed me what you really are, Troy. That I really am nothing to you. You must have found it pretty easy to sing you way back to me. So even though i had seen it, I chose to ignore it. And now, I wonder why, why I spend five months ignoring it. Because now I know that it wasn't worth it. You weren't worth it. God help me, Troy, I do still love you. And now I despise myself for that. Because why did I waste such passionate feelings for someone who doesn't even care about me. But sometimes I wonder why the heck you are still chasing after me, begging me to forgive you? Can you answer me that Troy?

Troy is a little stunned at her outburst.

**Troy**: When will you get into your head that i do care about you? You do mean something to me, you are important to me, God, I do love you Gabriella. Yeah I know that whole thing in the locker room was a mistake but that wasn't my fault...

**Gabriella**: Because nothings your fault is it, Troy?

Gabriella stands up, with no resistance from Taylor this time

**Gabriella**: (to everyone else) sorry if our little argument has caused any of you to feel uncomfortable.

No one replies.

Gabriella leaves the table and walks towards the exit. Ryan enters the room

**Ryan**: Hey Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: Hey Ryan, lovely day...

She storms past him. Ryan, a little unsure of what was wrong there walks across the dining room to where his sister and Lydia were sitting.

**Ryan**: Morning everyone.

**Lydia**: Just so you know Ryan, Jason shooting you looks from his table.

Ryan looks over at the rather quiet table.

**Ryan**: um… which one's Jason

**Sharpay**: (sadly) the one who's now looking his shoes.

**Ryan**: But there all looking at their shoes now, except Troy who's looking extremely unhappy.

**Lydia**: Oh really?

Lydia casts her eyes on Troy who indeed did look rather miserable

**Lydia**:(smiling) I wonder why he's so upset.

**Sharpay**: Um, maybe because he just had an argument with Gabriella who just ran past Ryan as he came in.

**Lydia**: (still smiling) Oh yes, how tragic.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Doubts and Performances

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your great reviews! I've decided to squash two chapter in together again, makes for a good read. So...eh...read on!****

* * *

****Chapter 13: Doubts and Performances**

That afternoon, Chad and Taylor are walking through one of the many pretty gardens.

**Chad**: You know, I just realised something

**Taylor**: What?

**Chad**: Do you think my hair is too, you know, out there?

**Taylor**: What, this big mop? No way.

**Chad**: Maybe I should change it...

**Taylor**: Don't you dare! That 'do is a big part of who you are. And I can't imagine you without it.

**Chad**:(smiles) okay

There's a silence between them both, as if neither of them knew what to say next.

**Taylor**: What's happening between Jason and Kelsi?

**Chad**: Nothing, as far as I know

Silence again.

**Taylor**: And Zeke, is he...

**Chad**: Nah, he's not mentioned anyone. I think he's still getting over Sharpay.

**Taylor**: Oh...

There's yet another painful silence.

**Chad**: hey, Taylor, um... do you ever think that... you know...when we're together… and… I dunno, we just don't...

**Taylor**: click?

**Chad**: yeah?

**Taylor**:(sighs) yes

Neither of them spoke.

**Chad**: Is it meant to be so awkward?

**Taylor**: I don't think so.

**Chad**: It's just that, we never seem as close as Troy and Gabriella are. _Were._

**Taylor**: I know

**Chad**: But you know, I don't wanna break up over this...

**Taylor**: Me neither.

**Chad**: I don't think we should. If we don't want to right?

**Taylor**: right.

**Chad**: I mean, I really like you...and...I don't think just because we're not as lovey-dovey as some couples may be...I mean, we don't have any other problems, do we?

**Taylor**: Don't think so

**Chad**: No, so... we just...have to spend more time together... right?

**Taylor**: Right.

The couple kept walking along, Chad now convinced that they didn't have anything to worry about while Taylor unfortunately was still having doubts.

Troy was moping around the country club lake. If he didn't feel so frustrated and defeated then he might have enjoyed the peacefulness around him. There was no one else around. He was alone with his thoughts. Until Lydia appeared.

**Lydia**: Oh, hello Troy.

Troy turned around to see Lydia standing behind him.

**Troy**: um... hi

**Lydia**:(acting concerned) Are you okay?

**Troy**: ...um no, not really.

**Lydia**: Do you want to talk about it?

Troy sighed heavily, forgetting that Lydia, since she wasnt exactly a big part of his life, was the reason for his break-upwith Gabriella.

**Troy**: It's just that, Gabriella is completely convinced that I've always been a lying, cheating monster with no regard for her feelings.

**Lydia**: How can she think that? I mean, I've only known you for a couple of days, but I've heard so much about you. You are such a fantastic person, Troy. And I know you would never hurt someone you cared so much about.

**Troy**: exactly

**Lydia**: And if Gabriella cant see that then maybe you don't deserve to be with someone who doesn't trust you right?

Troy didn't answer because he had just spotted something in the lake. He crept towards the lake and peered a bit closer. His stomach turned.

**Lydia**: What is it?

**Troy**: It's the locket. The locket I gave Gabriella for her birthday. She's thrown it in the lake.

And there in the murky water was the gold necklace Troy had given Gabriella. The words "Troy and Gabriella" only just visible.

Ryan and Sharpay were by the pool.

**Ryan**: I can't believe her. She used my good name in one of her schemes.

**Sharpay**: I know. I can't believe she used to be my idol.

**Ryan**: She did?

**Sharpay**: Well, she was so confidant with what she was doing and...I dunno, I guess I just thought that was such an admirable trait.

**Ryan**: It is. It's just she's confidant for all the wrong reasons.

**Sharpay**: I know. Exactly.

**Ryan**; So do we know what we're doing for the talent show?

**Sharpay**: God, I've barely thought about it. There's just been so much going on.

**Ryan**: With Lydia

**Sharpay**: yeah.

**Ryan**: Well I guess we don't have to worry about any competition any more. Thanks to Lydia I suppose.

**Sharpay**: It's funny. I think I liked having the competition. It sort of gave me a rush, you know?

**Ryan**: Maybe we should try to get Troy and Gabriella back together?

**Sharpay**: Maybe. But how would we do that?

**Ryan**: Well you could just tell everyone that you, in fact, aren't with Troy.

**Sharpay**: I can't do that, you idiot. Lydia will completely ruin my reputation. No, we're gonna have to be sneaky about this. We will have to come up with a plan to get them back together. And we can't tell anyone, right?

**Ryan**: Right. So we're just doing this so we can have competition at the talent show.

**Sharpay**: Well, yeah, I know that's not exactly the best reason in the world but... plus think of the look on Lydia's face when she finds out her plans have been foiled.

**Ryan**: I would pay money to see that.

**Sharpay**: Exactly.

* * *

The next day, Taylor and Kelsi were on the basketball court watching Chad and Zeke shoot hoops. 

**Kelsi**: So what's up with you and Chad?

**Taylor**: Not much...

**Kelsi**: Come on, I can see it in the way you're looking at him. Something's bothering you. What is it?

**Taylor**:(pause) I don't know. It's just, recently I've been feeling like… Chad and I have run out of things to talk about. I feel like… I feel like we've lost our spark, you know. I mean we have nothing in common, I know that, he knows that, but we always managed to look past that and still have a good time with each other. Now...

**Kelsi**: what?

**Taylor**: Now I think, maybe he and I should just... stop being together.

**Kelsi**: Well do you want to break up with him?

**Taylor**: I don't know...

Jason appears on the court.

**Chad**: Hey man, come join us.

**Kelsi**: Hey Jason

Jason doesn't even look at her and just joins in with Chad and Zeke on the court.

**Taylor**: Was that me or did Jason just completely blank you?

**Kelsi**: Yeah, he's been doing that a lot recently. I feel like he's mad at me or something.

**Taylor**: You gonna talk to him about it?

**Kelsi**: I'm not sure. I don't think I've done anything wrong...

The girls continue to talk while the guys, oblivious to their conversation, continue to play.

It's dinner that evening and everyone of the gang is seated at the table eating their meal. Gabriella is, of course, ignoring Troy and Troy himself seems to have giving up on their relationship. Sharpay and Ryan enter the dining room.

**Ryan**: You sure this will work?

**Sharpay**: Well it's the only plan we've got so far. Lets hope it does.

**Ryan**: What if Lydia walks in?

**Sharpay**: Oh come on, the girl eats two apples a day, do you really think she'd bother coming to dinner?

**Ryan**: fair enough.

**Sharpay**: Right, go sit down. I'll be there in a minute.

Sharpay flicks her hair and walks over to the gang's table. She stands behind Troy.

**Sharpay**:(dramatically) All right, Troy, I get it!

Troy turns round slightly startled. Everyone else looks up at her.

**Sharpay**:(even more dramatically) I should of known! You never had eyes for me!

**Troy**: eh, what?

**Sharpay**:(you get the picture now) I tried to convince myself that you could love me! But you didn't!! You haven't even looked at me the last couple of days! Now I know. I understand Troy!

**Troy**:(still startled) um, you do?

**Sharpay**:(crying now) You can only love one person. And how can you love and over-dramatic has-been like me? The girl you love, WHOEVER SHE IS, should consider herself the luckiest girl in the world. I now accept that it's not me.

She dabs her eyes with a tissue.

**Sharpay**: Goodbye Troy.

With another flick of the hair, Sharpay trudges off to where Ryan is seated.  
There is silence among the table.

**Chad**: Um, excuse me if I seem slow but, what the heck was that?

Troy looks at Chad with a blank look on his face

**Troy**: You know, I have absolutely no idea.

Then Troy turns to look at Gabriella, who looks back. It's the first time they've locked eyes since their fight. Then Gabriella looks down back to the food on her plate, sighing sadly.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Anyway, I've decided to let you read two lines from the next chapter because believe me, it's gonna be good!**

**I'm not gonna tell you who says them, just that they are from two different people and two different scenes. So you'll have to guess.**

**1st:** _I'm thinking... I gotta talk to Troy_

**That doesn't really give much away but wishfull thinking might help, who do you _really _want to talk to Troy right now? **

**2nd: **_Well, I've started having feelings for another girl... _

**Hahaha, no, I'm not gonna give you any clues for _that _one. You won't see this coming! I don't think, not yet anyway. You'll just have to wait until I decide to post the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Unusual Moments

**Author's Note: Hey, well, I can honestly say from what I've read of your reviews is that everyone is right about the first quote left on the last chapter (applaud yourselves!) BUT from what people have said on the reviews, you are all wrong about the second quote! I think you suggested every other guy in the group apart from this one. Oh well, all will be clear in the next chapter. There's a nice bit of Troyella in this chapter so enjoy :)**

**For Chaylor Fans: I know it seems like Chaylor seem to be on the way down and you are right to assume that but don't worry, there is light at the end of the tunnel, or a few more chapters... **

* * *

Chapter 14: Unusual Moments

Taylor was hanging out in county club library. She sat in one of the large leather chairs and studied math, which is what she always did when she was a little stressed. But even equations couldn't stray her mind away from a much bigger problem. Sighing as she placed her textbook on the coffee table, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye...

**Taylor**: Zeke?

Zeke was walking passed, clutching a large book when he heard his name.

**Zeke**: Oh hey Taylor

**Taylor**: What are you doing here?

**Zeke**: Oh you know, just browsing.

**Taylor**:(laughing) I never knew basketball players browsed. What have you got there?

**Zeke** turned over the book so she could see the cover.

**Taylor**: "Uplifting Bakery - Delicious recipes to improve your mood" So it's a cookbook?

**Zeke**: Not just a cookbook my intellectual friend, it's a baker's bible that's guaranteed to sooth your soul.

**Taylor**: So it is just a cookbook then?

**Zeke**: Yeah (noticing her textbook) hold on a minute, Taylor McKessie's math book..._closed?_ Something must be wrong

**Taylor**:(laughs) you think you know me so well...

**Zeke**: well I do

There's a moment when all Zeke and Taylor do is look and smile at each other. Of course, until it gets a little awkward...

**Zeke**: So, um, what's up?

**Taylor**: Oh, nothing…

**Zeke**: Really?

**Taylor**: uh huh

**Zeke**: how come I don't believe you?

**Taylor**: "because you know me so well"

She laughs until she notices Zeke isn't

**Zeke**: come on...

**Taylor**: um, I'm just... a little upset about the whole "Troy/Gabriella" thing

**Zeke**:(sighs) yeah well who isn't?

**Taylor**: (quickly before he asked another question) I mean, I never knew two people so oddly perfect for each other... what?

**Zeke**: och, well, you know...just a bit of a touchy subject.

**Taylor**: Sorry.

**Zeke**: no its okay, I mean, I suppose we now know something must have been happening with Troy and Sharpay, after she made that emotional speech earlier on.

**Taylor**: I know.

**Zeke**: Yet, he's still denying it.

**Taylor**: yeah...

The two of them are silent for a while, just thinking of what an unforgiving thing Troy had done and... the moment Taylor and Zeke had just had with each other. Was this the start of something new? Or the start of something wrong?

Kelsi and Gabriella are walking through one of the gardens. Again.

**Kelsi**: So how you feeling?

**Gabriella**: I don't know, I mean, I was leaning towards what you lot said, about him cheating, but I wasn't sure I fully believed it. Now, it's sort of been confirmed.

**Kelsi**: Well not exactly...

**Gabriella**: What do you mean?

**Kelsi**: Well think about it, Sharpay never actually said that they were together, just the fact that he never loved her. She could just have been after him and he never showed any interest, and she just took it... dramatically.

**Gabriella**: I suppose

**Kelsi**: I take it you still love him?

**Gabriella**: Of course I do.

**Kelsi**: And if he was with Sharpay, which I'm not saying he was, could you forgive him?

**Gabriella**: well...

**Kelsi**: if he said he was sorry, and he said that he loved you and he said he would never do it again as long as you both shall live?

**Gabriella**: Kelsi!

**Kelsi**: What? Well would you?

**Gabriella**: It's more complicated than that…

**Kelsi**: Is it really? You know what I think Gabriella?

**Gabriella**: What?

**Kelsi**: I don't think Troy was with Sharpay. I think this was a lie. I know what that Lydia girl is like.

**Gabriella**: you do?

**Kelsi**: yeah, my dad used to work at one of her dad's restaurants. You know how Sharpay treated me last year?

**Gabriella**: yeah

**Kelsi**: Well Lydia is like a million times worse. And if she sets her sights on something, she will do whatever it takes to get it. And you know, if she wanted Troy...

**Gabriella**: she would have done whatever it took to get him.

**Kelsi**: Exactly, and if that meant creating a huge lie to split you and Troy up then she would have done it.

**Gabriella**: Oh my god

**Kelsi**: So what you thinking?

**Gabriella**: I'm thinking... I gotta go talk to Troy

* * *

Chad and Troy are shooting hoops again on the court however Troy was missing almost every shot. 

**Chad**: Come on man, get cha' head in the game

**Troy**: This isn't a game; this is just you and me with a basketball

He notices the look on Chad's face.

**Troy**: Sorry

**Chad**: No, you're right. You're not in the mood to play.

He sits down on the floor and Troy sits beside him.

**Chad**: Some holiday this has been.

**Troy**: yeah...

**Chad**: I mean, have you had any fun since we've arrived here?

Troy thinks about it.

**Troy**: Yeah. The first two days were two of the best days of my life. I was still with Gabriella then. And no one had had any ideas that I was cheating on her.

**Chad**: mmm

**Troy**: do you believe me?

**Chad**: I dunno, I think so. It's just hard to tell sometimes. You don't know who to believe.

**Troy**: oh well.

Then Gabriella appears on the court red-faced and out of breathe.

**Gabriella**: There you are

**Troy**: Gabriella?  
Troy stands up and walks towards Gabriella

**Gabriella**: We need to talk.

**Chad**: Um, I'll give you two some privacy.

Chad hastily stands up as well and leaves the court, bouncing the ball.

**Troy**: So what's up?

**Gabriella**:(smirks) you know what's up

Troy smiles.

**Gabriella**: I need to ask you 2, no 3 questions. Yes or No answers.

**Troy**: okay

**Gabriella**:(taking a deep breath) did you cheat on me with Sharpay?

**Troy**: How many times do I have to say...

**Gabriella**: Just answer the question Troy.

**Troy**: No. Never have, never will.

**Gabriella**: okay. Question two, do you really love me?

**Troy**: Of course I do! I mean Yes.

**Gabriella**:(smiling now) okay, question three, can you ever forgive me?

**Troy**: what?

**Gabriella**: I should have believed you when you said you didn't cheat on me. Not what other people said. Can you forgive me?

Troy smiles and puts his hands on her hips.

**Troy**: I don't blame you for not believing me. I suppose it really proved that you cared about me enough to be upset when you heard it.

**Gabriella**: um, Troy, every girl would be upset if she heard her boyfriend was cheating on her.

**Troy**: Ah. well I still don't blame you. So technically I have nothing to forgive you for.

**Gabriella**: smiles and puts her arms round his neck.

**Troy**: So now I have one question.

**Gabriella**: what's that?

**Troy**: Will you be my girlfriend again?

**Gabriella**: Of course I will.

The two smile at each other and then kiss. Then Troy remembers something.

**Troy**: oh hold on.

**Gabriella**: what?

Troy fishes his hand into his pocket and pulls out something.

**Gabriella**: My locket?

**Troy**: Yeah, I saw it in the lake so I swam in to get it just so, you know, for if and

when this moment happened so I can give it back to you.

Gabriella looks confused.

**Troy**: Don't worry, I had it cleaned, you know, all the dirt and stuff in the lake...

**Gabriella**: but Troy, why would my locket be in the lake?

**Troy**: Because you threw it in, didn't you?

**Gabriella**: No, my lockets on my bedside table, it's never left there.

**Troy**: What?

**Gabriella**: This isn't my locket.

**Troy**: But it has the "Troy and Gabriella" engravings on it. Identical.

**Gabriella**: Open it.

Troy opens the locket to find there is no picture of Gabriella and Troy there and there

is no "Breaking free"

**Troy**: This is a fake. Someone must have made a copy of it. Obviously someone who had only seen the front of it.

**Gabriella**: Lydia.

**Troy**: Who?

**Gabriella**: The girl who said she saw you with Sharpay. She's been after you all along. She had seen me wearing the necklace when we arrived. She has enough money to just go out and have an identical one engraved. She's been the one wrecking our relationship.

**Troy**: I can't believe this.

**Gabriella**: I know.

**Troy**: What are we gonna do?

**Gabriella**: well actually, despite all her efforts, we are now together. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see her face when we come back together.

**Troy**: You know what, me neither!

Jason is lying on his bed throwing a ball up and down when Zeke walks in

**Zeke**: hey man.

**Jason**: Hey.

**Zeke**: so what's up with you?

**Jason**: nothing.

**Zeke**: God, everyone is convinced nothings bothering them. Come on, just tell me

what's up; you've been glum for days.

**Jason**: All right. Kelsi's with Ryan.

**Zeke**: What?

**Jason**: Yeah.

**Zeke**: well I don't know where you've heard this from but I seriously doubt it's true.

**Jason**: Why not?

**Zeke**: well, Kelsi's so shy and Ryan's so... flamboyant.

**Jason**: Heard the saying "Opposites attract"?

**Zeke**: Have you talked to Kelsi?

**Jason**: No, and why should I? There's nothing to talk about.

**Zeke**: I just think it's a good idea.

**Jason**: Whatever.

He passes that ball to Zeke, who sits on his own bed.

**Jason**: So what's new with you?

**Zeke**: um, nothing really.

**Jason**: You over Sharpay?

**Zeke**: Yeah, finally. In fact...

**Jason**: what?

**Zeke**: no never mind.

**Jason**: is there someone else now?

**Zeke**: No. Well yeah, but no.

**Jason**: Okay that doesn't make any sense. Is there some other girl or not?

**Zeke**: Not really.

**Jason**: Oh my god, is there some other _guy???_

Zeke throws the ball at Jason

**Zeke**: Course there isn't! What's the matter with you?

He waits until Jason stops laughing.

**Jason**: okay, it was just a joke. So what's really happening?

**Zeke**: well, I suppose... you can't tell anyone about this right?

**Jason**: Right.

**Zeke**: Well I've started having feelings for another girl...

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N, Interesting... Now how many of you can honestly say you saw that coming before reading the chapter? Anyway, R&R I'll update soon!**

**Btw, if anyone is reading my "Who Knew" story as well, I'm just starting to write the next chapter now so it should be up in the next few hours (believe it or not, it takes me _forever_). **


	15. Chapter 15:Namingand other things

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Naming...and other things**

**Jason**: All right, do I know this girl?

**Zeke**:(hesitates) yeah, yeah you know her

**Jason**: And it's not Sharpay?

**Zeke**: No

**Jason**: Right, is it Gabriella?

**Zeke**: No

**Jason**: Oh my god, it's not Kelsi is it?

**Zeke**: No you idiot, its...

Right at that moment Chad and Taylor walk in holding hands.

**Chad**: Hey guys.

**Zeke+Jason**: Hey

**Chad**: Guess what? Gabriella has gone to talk to Troy and I think they might be getting back together.

**Jason**: wow, that's great.

**Chad**: Yeah but we can't get our hopes up cause it might not happen.

Jason notices that Zeke isn't looking at Taylor and Taylor is looking at her feet. He realises something.

**Jason**:(loudly) Oh my god!

Everyone looks at him.

**Chad**: What?

**Jason**: I, um, I'm just so happy.

He grabs Zeke by shoulders and pulls him up.

**Jason**: Me and Zeke have to go now.

**Zeke**: Do we?

**Jason**:(hisses) now!

Jason pushes Zeke out of the bedroom door leaving Chad and Taylor looking a bit puzzled.

Once they're out of their hotel room and Jason's closed the door...

**Jason**: Taylor???

**Zeke**: what about her?

**Jason**: you have feelings for Taylor???

**Zeke**: oh, um maybe...

**Jason**: Oh my god!

**Zeke**: okay, you have to stop saying that. You've said it like four times in the last five minutes.

**Jason**: Sorry, but this is huge! No it's wrong! She is going out with one of our best friends...

**Zeke**: I know! I can just picture Chad's face when I tell him...

**Jason**: What…wha...why?

**Zeke**: Well, I have to tell him, he's my friend

**Jason**: And you're gonna be his dead friend if you tell him. Believe me, it's better if you keep it to yourself.

**Zeke**: All right fine.

**Jason**: And the crazy thing is, I think Taylor might have feelings for you too.

**Zeke**: Really?

**Jason**: Don't get bigheaded, I said she might!

Troy and Gabriella turn up in the corridor laughing.

**Troy**: Hey

**Jason and Zeke**: hey

**Zeke**: wait, are you two back together?

**Gabriella**: As of half an hour ago. You should have seen the look on Lydia's face!

**Troy**: Yeah, when we turned up in the hotel lobby together, she actually stopped

walking and dropped all her shopping bags! It was hilarious!

**Jason**: So it was actually Lydia who had made it all up?

**Gabriella**: Yep, and we've decided not to do anything about it.

**Troy**: Yeah, the sight of the both of us will probably have her eating carbs anyway.

Everyone laughs.

**Zeke**: I'm so happy for you two.

**Gabriella**: Thanks, we are too.

Chad and Taylor open the hotel door to find everyone else blocking the doorway.

**Chad**: Um, are we actually allowed to use this door or are you saving it for a special occasion?

Zeke and Jason shuffle out the way.

**Taylor**: Oh my god, are you two back together?

**Troy**: (smiling broadly) Officially.

**Chad**: oh congratulations, you guys!

**Taylor**: That's so great!

**Troy**: well, I'm back with Gabriella, Lydia's miserable, I'm here with all my friends, I've never been happier!

**Chad**: Okay, that's enough with the cheese.

Everyone laughs and smiles and then decide to head for the beach.

Sharpay and Ryan are in Sharpay's room when a large whirlwind of fury stormed into the room and threw her Prada bag at the wall.

**Lydia**: GUESS WHO I JUST SAW DOWNSTAIRS????

**Ryan**: um, someone wearing the exact same exclusive designer shoes as you?

Lydia took off one of her stilettos and screaming, threw it at Ryan, which barely

missed him.

**Lydia**: No, (taking off her other shoe) Troy and that Gabriella girl are back together!!

**Sharpay**:(dramatically) no!

**Lydia**: How DARE she? How DARE she take the ONLY guy I have EVER been in love with?

**Ryan**: You're not in love with him

Lydia threw her other shoe at Ryan, this time, knocking off his black glittery hat.

**Lydia**: How dare YOU tell me whether I am or am not in love with!! Plus these shoes have been killing me all day.

**Sharpay**:(whispering) yes because that's the most important thing.

**Lydia**: I mean, why should a shoe cost so much but hurt so bad?

**Ryan**: It's a mystery.

**Lydia**: Anyway, we need to figure out a better way to split them up. FOR GOOD!

**Sharpay**: um, actually Lydia, Ryan and I need to rehearse on our performance for the talent show next week.

**Lydia**: This is more important than some stupid talent show. This is my LIFE we're talking about. My DESTINEY! My Future with Troy...um

**Sharpay**: Bolton...

**Lydia**: BOLTON! There is more at stake here!

**Sharpay**: I'm sorry Lydia; we can't help you

It was impossible to tell how furious Lydia was. She picked up her Prada bag.

**Lydia**: FINE! I will do myself! Now I know who my REAL friends are!

With a flick of her hair, she stalked out of Sharpay's room slamming the door behind her.

**Sharpay**: I now think we've made a very evil enemy.

**Ryan**: Do you think we should return her stilettos?

* * *

An hour later, everyone is at dinner, laughing and joking around. Troy with his arm around Gabriella, Chad with his arm round Taylor and Kelsi, Jason and Zeke sitting around individually. However Kelsi continued to feel a distance between Jason and herself, and she couldn't think why. 

**Troy**: And there was this one time during rehearsal when Arnold and Minnie were supposed to bump into each other accidentally and Arnold is supposed to say...

**Gabriella**: "oh, I'm so sorry, little miss"

**Troy**: but I said "oh, little miss, I'm so sorry" and you should of seen the look on Darbus' face! It looked like her eyebrows had been sewn together. Anyway, she yelled at me for like ten minutes saying I should respect the power of a theatre's script and should never abuse it. And then I tried to explain that I thought it sounded better that way. BIG mistake. I've been scarred by her screaming ever since.

After everyone had stopped laughing...

**Kelsi**: Okay I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

She stands up from the table and heads for the bathroom. When she opened the door she grabbed by the hair and flung against the bathroom wall.

**Tormentor**: Whatever you do, do NOT make a sound. Or you'll regret it!

Kelsi was face to face with her tormentor and terrified of what they were capable of, she didn't say anything.

**Tomentor**: You are gonna help me with something. And lets just say you have no choice. You agree?

Kelsi nods her head as her hair was yanked even harder. She had to combine all her energy not to scream.

**Tormentor**: Great, I am going to meet you tomorrow morning in the lobby at half seven and tell you what you're going to do. Agreed? And if you aren't there at exactly half seven, then you again are really going to regret it! Okay?

Kelsi nodded again, now able to feel the fake nails digging into her skull.

**Tormentor**: Okay, you can go back to your table now, but if you dare tell anyone about this, i think you know what's happening here.

Kelsi's hair was released and she stood shocked against the wall as her tormentor left the bathroom.

Everyone else was sitting at the table, completely oblivious as to what had happened. Kelsi walked over white-faced.

**Troy**: Hey Kelsi?

**Gabriella**: Are you okay?

**Kelsi**: ...um... no, not really...um...I don't feel well, I think I'll just...go back to my room...

**Gabriella**: well okay, hope you feel better.

**Kelsi**: ...yeah...

She walks away from the table slowly.

**Taylor**: Well that was weird; she looked fine when she left for the bathroom. Do you

think we should go up and see if she's okay?

**Zeke**: No, she looked like she wanted to be alone.

**Gabriella**: oh well.

Chad noticed Sharpay and Ryan walking in and Sharpay heading towards the table.

**Chad**: oh god, here we go...

**Sharpay**: Hi!

Everyone else: hey

**Sharpay**: look, I know you all worked out that it was Lydia that planned the whole "Troy cheating with me" thing and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for not letting you know what was happening, sorry I didn't stop it. I just want you to know that i didn't want to be a part of it but Lydia Darlton is very talented when it comes to blackmail. So I just want to say, Troy, Gabriella?

Sharpay stuck out her hand and Troy and Gabriella shook it.

**Sharpay**: Ryan and I look forward to competing against you in the talent show. And i hope we can all be civilised about it.

**Chad** snorted causing everyone to look at him and Taylor elbowing him.

**Sharpay**: well, that's all I have to say. Goodbye.

Sharpay strutted away from the table.

Everyone was a little stunned.

**Troy**: um, Chad? This is your cue to say, "what in Jupiter's name was that?"

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions

**Author's Note: Hey guys. The last chapter was well recieved so I'm guessing your all gonna get a kick out of this one. R&R!****

* * *

****Chapter 16: Confessions**

Kelsi was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was 6:45am. She had had a restless night, tossing and turning. Admitting defeat, she sat up and got out of bed. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and had bags under her eyes. Which then began to water. Irritated with herself for being such a baby, she wiped her eye, changed into her jeans and blue t-shirt, sweeped her hair into a messy ponytail and left her room, 40 minutes early.

Later on that day, Troy and Gabriella were rehearsing for the talent show in the dance studio, while Taylor and Chad watched.

**Gabriella**: So have we made a decision yet what we're singing?

**Troy**: (sigh) no, not yet. (Shuffling some music sheets) none of these songs look like they can test our vocal ability.

**Gabriella**: vocal ability? It's just singing, Troy.

**Troy**: yeah I know but I just wanted to do something new. Wish we had Kelsi here to help us.

**Gabriella**: Yeah me too. I called her but she said she was sick.

**Troy**: I would hate it if I was sick on holiday.

**Gabriella**: yeah...

**Chad**: (to Taylor) You ever wanted to do singing?

**Taylor**: No, I can't sing.

**Chad**: Yes you can, I've heard you.

**Taylor**: When have you heard me sing?

**Chad**: Randomly. I've heard you sing that song about all the elements in the periodic table.

**Taylor**: Oh my god... you actually know what the periodic table is!

**Chad**: "There's hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, helium,  
potassium, magnesium, platinum and calcium,  
There's chlorine, fluorine, bromine, iodine,  
titanium, uranium, chromium, vanadium...

**Taylor**:(laughing) shut up!

The two of them laugh and then there's silence. Yet. Again.

**Chad**: I just want you to know Taylor, that ... I love you.

It was the fist time Chad had ever said that to Taylor and she was stunned. Especially when she had been having doubts about her feelings over Chad. Then she realised she hadn't replied and she should otherwise he was going to be upset. She said the only thing she could think of saying...

**Taylor**: I love you too.

Chad had a wide smile on his face.

**Chad**: cool

He kissed her and then gave her a hug. Taylor knowing that maybe this hadn't the best time to lie...

Zeke and Jason are walking along the corridor towards the dance studio. Zeke is unusually quiet.

**Jason**: You okay man?

**Zeke**: I've decided.

**Jason**: Decided what?

**Zeke**: I'm gonna tell Chad. I'm gonna tell him about my feelings for Taylor.

**Jason**: What? No! I won't let you do it!

**Zeke**: Why not?

**Jason**: Because he will be angry, that's why.

**Zeke**: Maybe he won't. Maybe he'll accept it.

**Jason**: Oh yeah right. Look, you'd be messing with his feelings. He and Taylor are happy...

**Zeke**: No. She isn't. Taylor isn't happy.

**Jason**: What?

**Zeke**: I can tell she isn't as happy as she used to be. Maybe they're relationship is on the rocks.

**Jason**: Okay, we don't know that and that is not a good reason to go mess up Chad and Taylor. And anyway, how do we know if Taylor would even want you?

**Zeke**: You said so yourself. You thought she had feelings for me.

**Jason**: Hey what do I know? That's nothing man. Look you would be wasting your time. She is not interested and Chad will kill you.

Zeke sighs.

**Jason**: I know it's not what you want but it's for the best.

**Zeke**: no, no it's not for the best. I'm gonna tell him.

Zeke starts to run down the corridor, Jason runs after to stop him but he had alwaysbeen a bit slower than Zeke. He reaches the studio first and opens the door to see Chad and Taylor in a hug...

* * *

Taylor and Chad break apart.

**Chad**: Oh hey Zeke (Jason runs in) Jason

**Zeke**: Hey

**Jason**: Hey, um Zeke? Can I talk to you for a second?

**Zeke**: No

**Troy**: Hey guys, what's up?

**Zeke**: The usual, Chad? I need to tell you something.

**Jason**: Don't man!

**Taylor**: What's going on?

**Jason**: Nothing (grabs Zeke) you can't do this!

**Zeke**:(pushes Jason off) Yes I can! Chad, I'm in love with Taylor.

There's silence among the group. Chad looks confused, Jason defeated, Taylor suddenly upset, Troy and Gabriella just plain shocked.

**Chad**: You're what?

Zeke looks at Taylor who refuses to look at anyone.

**Zeke**: I'm in love with Taylor.

Chad stands up.

**Chad**: You...how..how..how can you be in love with MY girlfriend?

**Zeke**: I don't know...I just am. And call me crazy, but I think she has feelings for me too.

All eyes fall on Taylor, who is now crying.

**Chad**: But... you just told me you loved me...

Taylor then gets up and runs away from them tears streaming down her face. She exits through the door on the other side of the studio.

**Gabriella**: I better go after her.

No one responds so Gabriella runs after Taylor. Chad's face is a mixture of anger and devastation. It's painful to look at.

**Chad**: But, you were my friend…

**Zeke**: I swear, nothing happened between me and Taylor. And I am still your friend…

**Chad**: No. Not anymore. You are no one to me.

Chad pushes past Zeke and opens the door.

**Chad**: From now on, I don't know a Zeke.

Chad leaves the studio. The remaining boys are silent.

**Jason**: I think you got off lightly.

**Zeke**: Shut up man.

Taylor is in her room, lying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow crying her eyes out. Gabriella comes in.

**Gabriella**: Taylor?

**Taylor**:(muffled) Oh Gabby I'm so messed up!

**Gabriella**: It's okay. You can tell me.

Taylor sits up.

**Taylor**: I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

Gabriella sits beside her.

**Taylor**: I mean, I told Chad I loved him today when I don't think I do. For a while now I've been thinking that maybe me and Chad should split up...

**Gabriella**: Chad and I.

**Taylor**: See? I'm so screwed up.

**Gabriella**: No you're not!

**Taylor**: And now Zeke says that he loves me, which has confused me even more.

**Gabriella**: Do you like Zeke? In that way?

**Taylor**: No. Well maybe. I don't know... Chad probably hates me now...

**Gabriella**: No, he doesn't hate you. If he loves you, he won't hate you.

**Taylor**: See, that makes it worse. An absolutely great guy loves me and I don't feel the same way. What do I do, Gabriella? Tell me what to do.

**Gabriella**: I don't...

There's a knock at the door and Troy comes in.

**Troy**: Hey.

**Gabriella**: hey

Taylor blows her nose.

**Taylor**: Sorry. Is Chad mad at me?

**Troy**: Mad, I'm not sure, but he's hurt though.

Taylor throws herself down on the bed.

**Gabriella**: Where's Chad?

**Troy**: I don't know, he left almost immediately after you.

Just then Troy cell phone rings.

**Taylor**:(muffled again) is it Chad?

Troy looks at the number. He doesn't recognise the number.

**Troy**: No, hold on...

He answers the phone.

**Troy**: Hello?

**Voice**: Is this Mr Troy Bolton?

**Troy**: Yes it is.

**Voice**: I believe you know a Mr Chad Danforth?

**Troy**: Yes I do, who's this?

**Gabriella**:(to Taylor) you know everything's gonna be alright?

**Taylor**: No it's not, Chad is never going to want to see me ever again!

**Troy**: Oh my god!

**Gabriella, Taylor**: What?

**Troy**: We'll be there as soon as we can.

Troy hangs up.

**Troy**: That was the hospital. Chad's been in an accident...

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: ... Okay don't kill me just yet. I know that was one heck of a cliffhanger but if you did kill me, you would never find out what happened next now, would you? Hahaha etc. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: Matters of Life and Death

**Author's Note: Hey guys. You've all been waiting very patiently for this chapter. So here it is. It's a lot longer than what my chapters are usually like but there you go. R&R!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Matters of Life and Death**

Taylor lifted her head of the pillow to look at Troy

**Taylor**: What?

**Gabriella**: What happened?

**Troy**:(a little stunned himself) He...he was walking on the path heading to the beach and he stepped onto the road, not looking where he was going and was run over by car.

Gabriella covers her mouth and Taylor sits up.

**Taylor**: Oh my god!

**Troy**: And...and the driver didn't even stop...he just kept driving.

**Taylor**: Is he seriously hurt?

**Troy**: I dunno but we gotta get down there. I'll call a cab.

Troy starts to call the taxi firm.

**Gabriella**: I better go find the others.

**Taylor**: We'll call them from the cab now lets go!

She grabs Troy by the arm and hurries them both out of the room. While they're walking to the elevator they run into Jason.

**Jason**: Hey guys, what's...

He's pushed into the open elevator by Taylor and Gabriella.

**Jason**: Whoa, hey, hey, what's the hurry?

Taylor hysterically explains the situation to Jason as the elevator moves and then they wait anxiously in the lobby for the cab to turn up.

When they are in the cab, Taylor starts to think the worst.

**Taylor**: What if he's really hurt?

**Gabriella**: I'm sure he'll be fine.

**Taylor**: But it would be my fault, he wouldn't have gone off so angry if it hadn't been for me!

**Gabriella**: It's not your fault he got ran over, Taylor.

Gabriella fails to call Kelsi for the third time.

**Gabriella**: Aaah, why isn't she picking up?

**Troy**: Has anyone actually seen Kelsi at all today?

The guys shake their heads.

**Gabriella**: Well she must be somewhere, where could she be?

**Taylor**: She said she was ill, maybe she's asleep.

**Gabriella**: Maybe. Any luck with Zeke?

**Jason**: No, he's not picking up. But that may be because he's expecting me to lecture him about earlier. Troy, you try.

**Troy**: Fine.

Troy calls Zeke. He doesn't pick up.

**Troy**: No, nothing.

**Gabriella**: I'll try.

**Taylor**: No I will, if he's gonna pick up to anyone, it'll be me.

Everyone's a little wary about this but allow her to call.

Zeke was lying on the grass by the lake, staring up at the clouds. He was starting to regret telling Chad about his feeling but he felt it was for the best. What was the worst that could happen after this?  
Zeke's cell phone went off again. Jason had called about four times, probably to lecture him. Troy had even called but Zeke didn't feel like to talking to him either. He picked up the phone to see who it was. To his surprise it was Taylor. He answered.

**Zeke**: Taylor?

**Taylor**: ZEKE! Where the hell have you been?

**Zeke**: What?

**Taylor**: We've all been calling you for the last ten minutes!

**Zeke**: We?

**Taylor**: Yes! Jason and Troy!

**Zeke**: Well, I've been...

**Taylor**: Chad's been in an accident. He's in hospital.

**Zeke**: Oh my god, is he all right?

**Taylor**: We don't know but get your butt down to the hospital right now.

Then Zeke heard someone else talk to Taylor.

**Taylor**: Oh yeah, and if you could find Kelsi, that'd be very helpful...

Then Taylor hung up.

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason and Zeke were waiting in the reception for Chad's doctor to see to them.

**Jason**: He is gonna be alright, right?

**Gabriella**: I hope so.

**Taylor**: I don't know what I'd do if he died.

**Troy**: Hey, hey, don't talk like he's gonna die. He's probably gonna be fine.

Then a woman walked over.

**Woman**: Are you waiting to see Mr Danforth?

Everyone quickly stands up.

**Troy**: Yes, yes we are.

**Woman**: I'm Dr Lawson. I'm Chad's doctor. Would you follow me please?

Everyone walks after Dr Lawson who leads them to Chad's room.

**Troy**: Can i ask how you got my number?

**Dr Lawson**: Well when we found his cell phone, we immediately called his parents. Now we know you're not originally from this state so they told us to call Troy Bolton. Mr and Mrs Danforth are getting the next flight here to be with their son.

**Troy**: Oh, well that's good I suppose.

Dr Lawson opens the door to where Chad lies. Everyone is shocked to see him like this. Chad is lying on a hospital bed. There are deep cuts on his face and his arms, a cast around his left arm.

**Taylor**:(quietly) Oh my god...

**Troy**: How is he?

**Dr Lawson:** He's in quite a bad way. He's broken his left arm and cracked three ribs.

**Troy**: oh...

**Dr Lawson**: I also regret to tell you that a little while ago, Chad slipped into a coma.

Everyone looks up at Dr Lawson with horror on their faces.

**Dr Lawson**: It's too early to tell whether he's going to recover but we'll let you know as soon as he makes any progress or otherwise. I'll leave you alone with him.

No one speaks as she leaves the room. They are all too stunned to talk. The fact that one of their best friends was in a state that he possibly might never recover from absolutely terrified them. Taylor sat in a chair next to Chad. She held his hand and started to cry.

**Taylor**: I'm sorry Chad, I'm so sorry I caused you this pain.

Gabriella hugs Troy and starts to cry herself. The pain, too much for either of them to bear.

Kelsi is on the road between the woods by the hotel. She leans against the parked car and cries. Her cell phone has constantly rang from all her friends. And she probably knew what it was about. She was disgusted with herself. How could she have got herself in such a mess? She didn't want to drive the stupid car in the first place. It wasn't even her car. If it wasn't for the stupid plan... and she didn't mean to run over Chad. She didn't mean to leave him. She just panicked. What could she do now?

* * *

Everyone except Taylor, who wanted to stay with Chad, arrived back at the country club. It was almost midnight and the gang decided that it was no use waiting for Chad to make any progress so soon, even though they hoped he would. Taylor was determined to stay with Chad until he woke up and no one could say anything to change her mind. So she promised to call them if anything happened. Troy paid the taxi-driver and the gang started to head for the hotel entrance.

**Jason**: God, I can't wait till I get to bed.

**Gabriella**: I'm not gonna be able to sleep. I actually feel like taking a walk.

**Troy**: I'll come with you.

**Gabriella**: No, you don't have to if you're tired.

**Troy**: I'm not gonna let you take a walk on your own in the dark. Plus, I want to.

**Zeke**: Right then, see you guys tomorrow.

**Troy**: Yeah, see ya.

Jason and Zeke entered the hotel while Gabriella and Troy slowly walk around the club.

**Gabriella**: Troy, I'm worried.

**Troy**: Yeah, me too.

**Gabriella**: What if, you know...

**Troy**: No, I'm sure he'll be fine. Chad's always been a fighter. No matter what was going on his life, he'd still want to play the game.

**Gabriella**: Yeah

**Troy**: You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to go back to school.

**Gabriella**: Really?

**Troy**: Yeah, I mean this holidays sort of been a disaster, I can't wait till we get back and just get back to school and everything's normal and the scariest thing we have to worry about is whether we get into the championships or whether you and I get the parts in the next musical.

**Gabriella**: You want to audition again?

**Troy**: Well, yeah, but only if you want to

**Gabriella**:(smiles) yeah, yeah I do

**Troy**: (smiles back) great.

Then both of them stop smiling as if they felt guilty to be even mildly happy when Chad was stuck in hospital.

**Gabriella**: Hey, who's that?

Troy and Gabriella could see an outline of someone walking towards them. It was now past midnight and they hadn't seen anyone else. It was rather eerie. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand tightly.

**Troy**: I don't know.

The small, dark figure was still walking towards them. Then they walked under the light from a lamppost. They could see who it was.

**Gabriella**: Kelsi?

**Troy**: What are you doing out here alone?

**Kelsi**: I'm just...

Kelsi's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. Which she had.

**Gabriella**: Do you know about Chad?

**Kelsi**: Yeah... yeah I know about Chad.

**Troy**: Well why didn't you come to the hospital?

Kelsi didn't answer.

**Troy**: You know he's in a coma?

Kelsi's eyes widened and then started to water.

**Gabriella**: Kelsi, what's wrong?

Then Kelsi started to cry. Gabriella walked over to hug her.

**Gabriella**: Don't worry, Chad's gonna be okay.

**Kelsi**: It's all my fault.

**Gabriella**: What? None of this is your fault.

**Kelsi**: It is. It all is!

**Troy**: What are you talking about?

Later on, Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi were in Gabriella's room. Kelsi had just told them the fact that it was her that ran over Chad.

**Troy**: Oh my god.

**Gabriella**: How did you get yourself into this mess?

**Kelsi**:(still crying) I don't know, It's not like I meant to run over Chad. He just..walked out. I am sooo sorry.

**Gabriella**: But... how did you get a car?

**Kelsi**: It's not mine, it's... someone else's.

**Troy**: Who's?

**Kelsi**: I'm ... not allowed to say...

**Troy**: You're not allowed to say whose car it was?

**Kelsi**: I'm not allowed to tell you anything else. It wasn't part of the plan to run over someone.

**Gabriella**: What plan?

Kelsi hesitated.

**Kelsi**: I am so gonna get in trouble for this.

**Gabriella**: Just tell us Kelsi.

**Kelsi**: Last night, well actually the night before now, remember how I went to the bathroom after you told that story about the musical?

**Troy**: Yeah

**Kelsi**: Well, there was someone there. And she threw up against the wall and told me not to scream.

**Gabriella**: Oh my god. Who was it?

**Kelsi**: I can't tell you. Anyway, she said that, that I was gonna help her with something, and I had to meet her in the lobby yesterday morning. I was gonna help her with her plan.

**Troy**: So that's why you said you were ill.

**Kelsi**: Yeah, none of you lot where to know. Otherwise, something bad would happen.

**Troy**: So let me get this straight, someone got you to drive their car for some plan?

**Kelsi**: It wasn't her car. It was someone else's.

**Troy**: Oh…right.

**Gabriella**: What was the plan?

**Kelsi**: I can't...

**Troy**: ...tell us, right?

**Kelsi**: Right. Guys what am I gonna do?

It was half six in the morning. Taylor wiped her eyes to keep herself awake. She was so tired. But she knew she had to stay with Chad. She felt so responsible for all this. She kept holding his hand, telling him he was going to be all right. She knew he couldn't hear him, but if anything, it made her feel marginally better.

**Taylor**: I'm so sorry Chad. I never meant for you to find out that I was lying. I just didn't know whether I loved you. Like you loved me.

Taylor looked at Chad and played with his hair. Then she looked at the hand she was holding.

**Taylor**: I suppose I started to have feelings for Zeke because I was having doubts. But those feelings aren't important any more. Because I now know how I feel. It took someone to run you over to make me realise how much you do mean to me. The thought that you could die breaks my heart. Because now I know, Chad. I know now that I love you to.

**Chad**: Well that's good to know.

Taylor looked up suddenly to see Chad smiling back at her.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Hehe see? No major cliffhanger there. Nice way to end a rather sombre chapter. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: Life's full of Screaming etc

**Author's Note: Heeeeyyy!!! I'm in a good mood so I thought I'd be nice and update. And this chapter is HUUUUUUGE compared to the others. Well I thought so anyway. lol Oh and I was creative with the title of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Life's full of Screaming and Shirtless Hotties**

It was seven o'clock in the morning; Gabriella was asleep in her room when her phone started to ring. She grumbled slightly then answered.

**Gabriella**: Hello?

**Taylor**: Gabriella! Guess what?

**Gabriella**: Honey, you're screaming.

**Taylor**: I know I'm screaming because there's lots to scream about!

**Gabriella**: Well some people don't have that luxury and haven't slept well

**Taylor**: Well some people have boyfriends who have just awoken from their coma and all of a sudden, who needs to sleep when you can scream and shout!

**Gabriella**: Wait a sec, Chad's awoken from his coma?

**Taylor**: Uh huh! The doctor said that they want to keep him in for a few more days, just to monitor him but so far, he's making a quick recovery.

**Gabriella**: That's great!

**Taylor**: And also, guess what?

**Gabriella**: What?

**Taylor**: I LOVE CHAD!

**Gabriella**:(laughing) That's great too!

**Taylor**: I know! And Chad knows too! He's now forgiven me for the whole "not sure of my feelings and lying to him about loving him" thing

**Gabriella**: Has he forgiven Zeke?

**Taylor**: Mmm, no, not yet.

**Gabriella**: Oh well, but great news about you and Chad!

**Taylor**: Thanks. Oh and Chad says hi

**Gabriella**:(laughs) Tell him I said hi too, oh and tell him me and the guys will visit him later on, straight after I tell them the good news.

**Taylor**: I will, oh and Gabriella?

**Gabriella**: yeah?

**Taylor**: Could you be a dear and tell Zeke that I don't love him after all?

**Gabriella**: What? No, no I can't do that to Zeke. You have to tell him yourself.

**Taylor**: I know, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Well see ya later!

**Gabriella**: Bye!

Gabriella hung up and got out of bed. She quickly dressed and left her room. She started banging on the boys door. Repeatedly.

**Gabriella**: Guys! Hurry up! Get out of bed!

Troy opens the door in his pyjama bottoms, his hair messed up and looked sleepy.

**Troy**: Do you have to be so loud?

**Gabriella**: Do you have to have to be so slow?

**Troy**: So what's wrong?

**Gabriella**: Nothing at this moment in time, Chad's out of his coma!

**Troy**: Really? Oh my god!

**Gabriella**: He's over the worst of it. Now we're gonna go visit him, so go get dressed. Quickly.

Gabriella walks away a little then turns around.

**Gabriella**: By the way, do you always sleep shirtless?

**Troy**: Yeah, why?

**Gabriella**: Interesting...No reason!

Gabriella now walks away with the biggest smile in her face.

The whole gangs at the hospital joking around with the extremely happy Chad. Zeke and Kelsi were very quiet but the again, they both had reasons to be so silent.

**Chad**: So, what's been happening since I've been in the life or death situation?

Troy and Gabriella look at each other quickly from across the room but no one notices. Except Kelsi who remains quiet.

**Jason**: Well the biggest news is still you getting run over. Nothing much else.

**Taylor**: God, I wonder who ran you over. And why did they leave you? How can they live with themselves?

**Troy**:(quickly) Uh, maybe you know, maybe they have a good explanation.

**Taylor**: Like what?

**Troy**: Like...uh…like...maybe… they didn't...uh...notice

**Chad**: They didn't notice that they'd run a person over

**Troy**: It could happen.

The gang return to the hotel around lunchtime. Taylor had promised to visit Chad later on but right now she needed sleep. They all walk into the lobby.

**Taylor**: God I'm so happy now.

**Gabriella**: It's such a relief to know he's gonna be okay.

**Jason**: Uh oh, wicked witch of the shopping malls at eight o'clock.

The group turn round to see Lydia arrive with big shopping bags wrapped around her arms. She glanced at the gang over her over-sized sunglasses and rolled her eyes.

**Lydia**: Typical. Every little minion is in complete awe of me.

She walks over to the reception desk to ask for someone to take her bags up to her room when two police officers arrived in the hotel.

**Police Officer No1**: Excuse me, miss. Are you the owner of the black Mercedes outside?

**Lydia**: Why yes. Isn't it a fabulous car? Doesn't quite accommodate all the bags I need but what can you do.

She was talking to them as if they were just random strangers complimenting her on her car.

**Police Officer No2**: Where were you yesterday around this time?

**Lydia**: Doing what I always do. I was coming back from the shopping mall. I had just bought these ultra cute suede boots…

**Police Officer No2**: Were you driving the Mercedes?

**Lydia**: I think so. Or maybe it was the Porsche? I don't know, they were both black… I think.

The officers look at each other.

**Police Officer No1**: Okay miss, what's your name?

**Lydia**: Lydia Kiara Darlton. As in the Darltons of the fabulous restaurant franchise, Darlton Dining…

**Police Officer No1**: Okay, Lydia Darlton, you are under arrest.

* * *

Lydia giggled. 

**Lydia**: you can't be serious.

**Police Officer No1**: Oh we are.

**Lydia**: well, officer, what am I getting charged for?

**Police Officer No2**: For running over Chad Danforth with THAT Mercedes and running away from the scene.

**Police Officer No1**: Otherwise known as a hit and run.

Lydia laughed again then flashed her biggest "Hollywood" type smile.

**Lydia**: Oh my god! I know what's happening here! I'm getting...what did Ryan call it... oh yes, Punk'd! I'm getting Punk'd, right?

**Police Officer No1**: Come with us Miss Darlton.

He takes her by the arm and Lydia suddenly realises she's not going to meet Ashton Kutcher.

**Lydia**: Wait! Wait! I can't drive! I have a chauffeur! Yes! He drives me everywhere. He's names ...uh...

**PO No1**: Miss, we just saw you get out of the drivers seat of the Mercedes. Let's get you down to the station.

**Lydia**:(hysterically) I'm innocent! I never ran over that Brad person! Wait till Daddy hears about this! He's going to sue you! He'll SUE YOU ALL!!!

Lydia is frog marched out of the hotel leaving the group a little stunned at this little...outburst.

**Zeke**: Wow.

**Taylor**: Yeah...

**Jason**: Lydia ran over Chad?

Gabriella noticed that Kelsi had turned a little green.

**Gabriella**: Come on guys, lets just forget about her. Lets go celebrate Chad getting better.

**Jason**:(whispering to Zeke and Troy) I always knew Lydia was a brat but how selfish can you be to just run over someone and not even care?

**Zeke**: She was probably too busy applying lip-gloss at the time.

**Troy**: Hhhmmm...

Kelsi was sitting on her bed thinking when there was a knock on her door.

**Kelsi**: Come in

Gabriella and Troy came in.

**Gabriella**: How you feeling?

**Kelsi**: Been better

**Troy**: So it was Lydia's car you were driving?

**Kelsi**: Yep

**Troy**: How did you get the keys?

**Kelsi**: The person who threatened me had...access to them.

**Gabriella**: And that persons not Lydia?

**Kelsi**: Nope.

**Troy**: So who was it then?

**Kelsi**: I told you, (standing up) I'm not allowed to say. No matter how much I want to, I can't! There's too much at stake! And you guys aren't even meant to know about this so can you please stop trying to guess who it is!

Troy and Gabriella don't answer. Kelsi buries her head in her hands.

**Kelsi**: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. You guys are keeping my secret and I...

**Troy**: No, it's all right, we're sorry for pressuring you.

**Gabriella**: We're just worried, Kelsi. We wanna know if you're in trouble.

**Kelsi**: I know. And I'm grateful. Really. Just... what should I do? Should I confess to everyone or keep quiet? In mean this whole thing is tearing me apart.

**Troy**: Well have you got to do anything else to do with this plan

**Kelsi**: I'm not sure yet... oh god...oh god, I just realised. What if there's security cameras of me? What if they find a tape and see that it's me?

**Gabriella**: Well where were you driving?

**Kelsi**: By the beach, a little in the woods, a few small streets in town.

**Gabriella**: Well we can't tell for sure if there were cameras but even if they were, you kinda look like Lydia anyway.

**Troy**: Actually, take away the glasses and throw on some designer labels, you're the spitting image of her.

**Kelsi**: Really?

**Gabriella**: Yeah...I think.. but they'd have a pretty hard time telling you apart anyway on a tape

**Kelsi**: You sure?

**Gabriella**: Absolutely. Now, we'll meet you in the dining room at dinner. Okay? And don't worry about it.

**Kelsi**: Okay...thanks

Troy and Gabriella smile encouragingly at Kelsi and leave the room. They walk down the corridor.

**Troy**: Scared?

**Gabriella**: Couldn't be more terrified for her.

The gang's in the dining room doing what they always do, eating dinner and having a laugh. Then someone stands up on the stage in the corner in the room.

**Man**: Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to Evan Country Club's annual talent show!

**Troy**: Oh Christ, I thought that wasn't for a couple more days.

The group shrug and the man continues to talk.

**Man**: Now to start us off are last year's winners, Sharpay and Ryan!

Everyone claps and the twins appear in particularly jazzy outfits and the music starts to play.

**Song: "You and Me"**

**Ryan**: Where would I be without my other half  
Would I sit here all on my own

**Sharpay**: What would I do without you by my side  
Would I cry by the phone all alone

**Ryan**: There's nobody else who knows me better

**Sharpay and Ryan**: You, my best friend, how would I live without you?

(**chorus**)

**Sharpay and Ryan**: I need you

**Ryan**: Like flowers need sun

**Sharpay**: I need the fun of

**Ryan and Sharpay**: Having you around me  
I need you

**Ryan**: Like nights need the days

**Sharpay**: Forever and always

**Ryan and Sharpay**: There's nowhere I'd rather be  
As long as there's you and me

**Sharpay**: Oohh I never wanna be lonely  
Cos I would have to be alone  
Meaning without you

**Ryan**: Someone who understands me  
cares and wants me  
As much as I want them

**Sharpay**: Lets face it

**Sharpay** **and** **Ryan**: I would be screwed without you

**Sharpay**: And don't you ever leave me!

(**chorus**)

(**End of song**)

Everyone claps again.

**Troy**:(whispers to Gabriella) doesn't that sound strangely like their version of "What I've been Looking for"?

Gabriella laughs and nods her head. The man comes back on the stage.

**Man**: Well done Sharpay, Well done Ryan. Right, next on the list is ...Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

**Gabriella**: But we haven't prepared anything!

**Kelsi**: Wait a minute...

Kelsi digs into her bag and pulls out some sheet music.

**Kelsi**: Remember I showed you this song and you said it was really nice? Just remember how it goes and I'll play that piano over there. Don't forget it!

Kelsi hurries herself over to the piano and sets herself up.

**Gabriella**: But what if we mess up?

**Troy**: Don't worry, (Troy takes Gabriella's hand) We'll be fine.

Troy pulls Gabriella over to the stage and Kelsi starts to play...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So thats that chapter. I'll update soon.**

**Oh and I do own the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang. Unlike the movie which I can only _wish_ I owned. But if I did own it, I would be playing Gabriella instead of Vanessa. Because I could. And because I could make out with Zac Efron. Which I would put in the script since I would own the movie. Okay I'm rambling. But yeah, the songs mine. lol**


	19. Chapter 19:Believing and Late Night etc

**Author's Note: Soooooo sorry I didn't update earlier but the weekend I planned to update, my internet cut out and it's been like that for two weeks! But now it's back and I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19:Believing and Late Night Walkabouts**

**"Believe"**

**Troy**: They said  
Nothing would ever keep us together

**Gabriella**: They said  
that we would never last

**Both**: But here we are

**Troy**: The two of us, together

**Gabriella**: Now and forever

**Troy**: Because we

(chorus)  
**Both**: Believe  
In standing up for what we love  
We've been through it all  
Again and Again  
Our worlds may collide  
But we're here side by side  
We'll always believe in each other

**Troy**: No one knew  
what could blossom from two different worlds

**Gabriella**: But I knew  
Something special was gonna happen between us

**Both**: And here we are

**Troy**: This feeling I can not describe

**Gabriella**: is elevating me

**Both**: And we

(chorus)

**Both**: Believe  
In standing up

**Troy**: For who we love

**Both**: We've been through it all

**Gabriella**: Again and Again

**Both**: Our worlds may collide

**Troy**: But I'm here by your side

**Both**: And we'll always believe in each other  
**(end of song)**

Everyone got up on their feet and applauded the happy couple. Except Sharpay of course but even she smiled at them

**Gabriella**:(to Troy) We did it!

**Troy**: I know! You were great!

**Gabriella**: So were you!

**Troy**: Right, I think we better get off the stage. There's a guy over there who looks like he's going to juggle water melons..

An hour later, the group had seen the guy juggle watermelons, a little girl tap dancing (who later they found out to be Sharpay and Ryan's little sister), another girl who deafened them with her off-key opera singing, and another guy who tried to be a comedian. The man who had opened the talent show got up to announce the winner and runners up.

**Man**: Right, without further a do, lets announce the act in third place. The judges have made their decision. Little Miss Bryony Evens! Well done Bryony Evans!

The little girl shrieked and ran of to her mother. She appeared not to like coming third.

**Man**: Oh. Right. Well we'll get on with second place. And it is... Ryan and Sharpay Evans!

**Sharpay**: WHAT?

Sharpay had never lost at her family's annual talent show. _Never._

**Jason**:(to Troy and Gabriella) Hey, we're all rooting for you to win

**Taylor**: yeah, Good luck!

**Troy and Gabriella**: Thanks

**Man**: And we move on to the winner. So, i am pleased to announce that the winner of The Evans Country Club Talent Show 2006 is...

**BAM!!!!**

Everyone turned around to see the door leading into the hall had been swung open and standing in the doorway was no other than the one and only..

**Troy**: Lydia?

Lydia looked venomous and stropped her way over to a table in the hall, noisily pulled out a chair and sat in it slamming her Prada bag on the table.

**Zeke**: What's she doing here? I thought they had arrested her for running over Chad?

**Jason**: Maybe she didn't do it

**Taylor**: Or maybe she can afford to get bail.

**Man**: Anyway, as I was saying, the winner of this years talent show is...  
Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!

The groups table got on their feet and whooped as everyone applauded them. Troy and a blushing Gabriella stood up and went onto the stage.

**Man**: On behalf of the Evens Country Club I present you with a cheque of $200 and a free weekend voucher for two at our luxury spa. Enjoy! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners!

Troy and Gabriella beamed at the crowd before them who commended them, all except Lydia, whose eyes were fixed on a Mr Troy Bolton...

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked along the corridor towards their rooms.

**Gabriella**: So, what do you want to spend the $200 on?

**Troy**: I dunno, there's these really nice sneakers at the mall back home. Half off! They're a bargain!

**Gabriella**: How much?  
**Troy**: ... $197

**Gabriella**: What?

**Troy**: Think about it? You have a whole... $3 to spend on yourself!

**Gabriella**: (laughs) oh lucky me! You realise you're turning into a woman!

Troy laughs

**Troy**: great, soon I'll be collecting expensive shoes, purses and getting manicures

**Gabriella**:(grabs Troy's hand and looks at it) You know, I can so imagine you with French tips

**Troy**: I can see the front page headline now "Basketball Star With Neat Nails - Troy Bolton's Masculinity Questioned"

**Gabriella**: Front page headline? You really do live in your own little world.

**Troy**: Hey, I just thought. It's only 9.30. Fancy going for a walk.

**Gabriella**: Okay, let me just go get my coat

**Troy**: You don't need your coat

**Gabriella**: But what if its cold outside?

**Troy**: Then I'll keep you warm (wrapping his arms around Gabriella) Or at least lend you my socks.

Taylor walked into the empty dining room. She had forgot to take her purse with her when she left so she went to her old table and looked under her chair. It wasn't there. She started to panic. What if someone had stolen it? Just then a tall dark guy walked in.

**Man**: Oh, hi

**Taylor**: Oh sorry I was just looking for my purse, I left it here and it seems to have disappeared

**Man**: The blue one, right?

**Taylor**: yeah

**Man**: I found it, so I went to the front desk and handed it in as Lost and Found

**Taylor**: Oh thanks, that's a relief.

**Man**: I'm Jamie, Jamie Danforth

**Taylor**: Oh, you're Chad's older brother

**Jamie**: Yeah

**Taylor**: I'm Taylor, Chad's girlfriend

**Jamie**: Oh right! Yeah, Chad's told me about you. Multiple times.

**Taylor**: Yeah and he's told me about you too. You're at studying at Harvard, right?

**Jamie**: Right. Hoping to become a doctor.

**Taylor**: That's so cool.

**Jamie**: Yeah. But let me tell you, college? Not easy!

**Taylor**: Actually I've been tested at college level several times and have succeeded with pretty satisfactory results.

**Jamie**: Wow, and you're going out with my little brother?

**Taylor**: Yeah, weird huh?

**Jamie**: Yeah. Anyway I only just got here. My parents and I heard about the accident so we got the next flight out here. We've already visited Chad and my parents have booked in at another hotel while I'm staying here so I can find his friends. I've already found Zeke who was in the lobby. In fact, he should have been right behind me.

**Taylor**: Oh...right…

Zeke and Taylor hadn't spoken properly since their crisis. Taylor had the feeling that Zeke probably knew her now non-existent feelings for Zeke but she felt he had a right to hear it from her. She just hadn't found the right moment yet.  
Jamie turned to the door behind him and opened it to see where Zeke was.

**Jamie**: Oh he's just coming

**Taylor**: mmm

Zeke then entered the room. He saw Taylor and his face fell.

**Taylor**: Hey

**Zeke**:...Hi, um Jamie did you get what you wanted?

**Jamie**: No the kitchen's closed for the night. I haven't eaten for hours and i just hoped that I might be able to nab something from the hotel kitchen.

**Taylor**: Riiight.

**Jamie**: Anyway, I better head up, I'm absolutely shattered

**Taylor**: Well Zeke and I kinda need to talk about something.

**Jamie**: All right well I'll see you tomorrow.

**Zeke**: Yeah, see ya.

Jamie exited, leaving Taylor and Zeke in an uncomfortable silence.

**Taylor**: Look Zeke, I just want to...

**Zeke**: No, you don't have to say anything. I know you're staying with Chad. I know you don't care about me the way I care about you.

**Taylor**: Well I do care about you. As a friend. And I don't want to lose a friend like you. I'm sorry about all this. I just got confused about my feelings. But I just want to know if we're okay. Cos I don't think we are if we can't talk to each other. What kind of friendship is that? So are we cool?

**Zeke**:... Yeah we're cool. I just want you to know that I'm there for you, whenever, whatever.

**Taylor**: That's sweet. And I'm grateful.

Taylor walks over to him and hugs him.

**Taylor**: Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Oh wait, I have to go pick up my purse at the front desk.

**Zeke**: Yeah I was there when Jamie found it. And to think I almost took the ten dollars out your purse.

**Taylor**: Zeke!

**Zeke**: I was gonna donate it to charity! Honest!

Troy and Gabriella had walked around the pretty familiar gardens once again and had decided to sit down against the bark of a tree and stare up at the stars.

**Gabriella**: I used to know the names of a lot of these stars. I've forgotten them all now I think.

**Troy**: I know a few. That one, (points up at a star) that is called the Big, Shiny Dot and that one(points at another) is called the Thing-a-majig

**Gabriella**: Haha very funny

Then Gabriella heard a rustle of some sort.

**Gabriella**: Did you hear that?

**Troy**: What?

**Gabriella**: You didn't hear the rustle?

**Troy**: The big rustle in the dark that seems to have startled you? No.

**Gabriella**: Shut up (casually slaps him on the arm, then the rustle happened again) Okay you must of heard it that time?

**Troy**: Yeah I did, where's it coming from?

**Gabriella**: Sounds like its coming from the bushes over there.

The pair of them turn to look where the noise was coming from, Gabriella gripping Troy's hand tightly, and there they saw a figure appearing out of the bushes. A figure that looked awfully like...

**Troy**: Sharpay?

Sharpay heard her name and saw the couple by the tree. She stopped in her tracks.

**Sharpay**: Oh. Hello.

**Gabriella**: Sharpay, what are you doing out here alone?

**Sharpay**: Just...walking. Well I'm going now. Goodbye.

Then Sharpay walked in true Sharpay style towards the Hotel.

**Gabriella**: Well that was weird.

**Troy**: She took a walk. At night. Alone. In the bushes. Well I know Sharpay can be a little crazy sometimes but even that was unusual.

**Gabriella**: Well lets worry about it tomorrow. Lets get back to the hotel or i might have to take you up on the offer of your socks.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:) I quite like that chapter as well. R&R!x**


	20. Chapter 20: The Secret's Discovered etc

**Author's Note: Hey people! I just wanted to check that before you read this chapter, you've read chapter 19 because I only got _4 _reviews for the last chapter when i've been getting 12 and 13 so I was worried in case you didn't like the chapter or the alert thing was messed up again. I know that happens so I thought I'd remind you about the chapter. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Anyway, this chapter. It's quite short compared to other but you find out quite a bit in this such as who was Kelsi's tormentor in the bathroom two or three chapters ago and I dont think any of you guessed who it was. Or maybe you did but just didn't voice it. Okay, shut up Josephine! Here's the next chapter!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Secret's Discovered…Almost**

Sharpay unlocks her door to her deluxe suite to find Ryan sitting on her bed.

**Sharpay**: Ryan?

**Ryan**: I couldn't find you after the show, you took of somewhere. I looked for you but I couldn't find you. Where were you?

**Sharpay**: Ryan, you don't have to follow me around everywhere.

**Ryan**: But you like it that way, you said it yourself I was to be at your constant beck and call...

**Sharpay**: Look, I'm just not in the mood right now, okay? (walks into her bathroom) You can fawn after me tomorrow.

**Ryan**:(standing up) all right, I'll see you in the morning (heading towards the door until he hears Sharpay weeping) Shar? What's wrong?

Sharpay stood in the bathroom doorway with tears streaking down her face.

**Sharpay**: It's Lydia!

**Ryan**: Oh god, what did she do now?

**Sharpay**: She thinks I'm behind the accident! She thinks I set her up!

**Ryan**: ...But you did set her up!

**Sharpay**: I know that, but not in the way she thinks. She knows I can get easy access to her car keys. She thinks I drove her Mercedes and deliberately ran over someone so she would get in trouble.

**Ryan**: And that's exactly what you did…

**Sharpay**: NO! Haven't been listening at all the last week? I was able to get her car keys but I gave them to Kelsi! Remember? But I didn't tell her to run over Chad! I just told her to get a few scratches on her precious Mercedes, you know? Damage the paintwork. Just enough to completely freak Lydia out and keep her mind preoccupied for a while and forget about Troy. When I found out Kelsi had ran over Chad, well, I thought that was even better! Lydia would be sent to jail and I would never had to deal with her again. Until tonight. My heart stopped when she walked into the dining room with evil in her eyes. Did you see the way she looked at me? Its like she knew it was me from the start. And I couldn't handle it. I tried to get away straight after the contest but she found me and dragged me out to the gardens and started accusing me of it. I denied it of course, what else could I do? But she started threatening me of all sorts. Sorts that would ruin my life forever...

**Ryan**: Like what?

**Sharpay**: Cancelling my Deja Vu Spa membership. Buying every pair of Manolo Blahniks that I can possibly reach. I mean, I know we're rich but she has wealth unimaginable. She can afford to carry out her threats. My life is ruined!

**Ryan**: No its not! Anyway, you already have two pairs of Manolo Whatever heels.

**Sharpay**: Do you understand the art of fashion? Those specific pairs of Manolos are already out of fashion and cannot be worn in public for, I'm guessing, another three years. Is that clear?

**Ryan**: Clear as mud.

**Sharpay**: Anyway, she says that she's going to make my life a living hell for the rest of time until I admit to it. She's already on probation and if I confess, her slate will be wiped clean.

**Ryan**: I know I can be a little slow sometimes, but aren't you forgetting something? Lydia is only in your life for another two weeks, then she scoots back off to Beverly Hills and we go back to Albuquerque and never have to associate ourselves with her again. And besides, you can always get another Deja Vu membership.

**Sharpay**: You're right Ryan. I feel better now. And if this is the first and only time i ever say it, I'm proud to call you my brother!

**Ryan**: That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

The siblings have a teary-eyed hug, until Sharpay shoos him away so she can have her hour-long bath.

Gabriella entered her suite to find Taylor sitting on her bed studying some... sort of math, thing.

**Gabriella**: Hey.

**Taylor**: Hey, how was your night?

**Gabriella**: It was good, good. How was yours?

**Taylor**: It was alright. Oh, I made up with Zeke!

**Gabriella**: Oh that's great.

**Taylor**: Yeah, anyway I couldn't sleep so I decided to catch up on some equations ( looks at her feet) Did you go out wearing grey socks with those rather red heels?

**Gabriella**:(laughs) no, they're Troy's.

**Taylor**: Ah, well I have to admit; Chad and I aren't quite at the "sock exchanging" stage.

Gabriella smiles and there's a knock at the door. Gabriella opens it.

**Gabriella**: Hey Kelsi, what's up?

**Kelsi**: Not much, was bored so I thought id come and see you two.

**Taylor**: Nice to know you think of us after you have nothing else to do.

The girls laugh until Gabriella remembered something.

**Gabriella**: Hey, guess what? While Troy and I were out for a walk, we saw Sharpay of all people shuffle her way out of some bushes. Alone might I add.

**Taylor**: Really, that was weird.

**Gabriella**: It was. And she didn't even come up with a Sharpay-like insult when she saw us.

**Taylor**: You know its interesting, that you see Sharpay come out of the bushes on the same night, Lydia comes back from the station. Did you see anyone else in the bushes?

**Gabriella**: No, but to be honest, we didn't look.

**Taylor**: Hhmmm, I think something's going on between those two. What do you think?

**Gabriella**: Possible. Look at you turning all detective on us.

**Taylor**: Well, there's no school or scholastic decathlon competition right now. I have to exercise my mind somehow! What do you think Kelsi?

**Kelsi**: I think that I'm suddenly tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed.

**Gabriella**: But you just got here?

**Kelsi**: I know, but when I get tired, I start feeling woozy and soon I might just fall asleep, in the middle of the corridor...yeah, so its best that I just go to my room now.

**Taylor**: Well you can just spend the night here, if you want.

**Kelsi**: No its okay, anyway, I'll see you guys later, bye.

Kelsi leaves the room in sort of a hurry.

**Taylor**: You know I always thought there was something weird about that girl. But I think that's why I like her.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Ooookay. Now I may sound needy and pathetic but PLEASE review. If you dont then I start thinking that you don't like my story and then I feel rejected and...yeah I'm a freak. But its cool! Anyway, I'll update again soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Balloons, Banners and etc

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Thanks for all your magnificent reviews, especially since I lost all my dignity in the last chapter practically begging for them but there you go. Keep them coming! Heres the next chapter!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Balloons, Banners and Half-Price Birthday Cake**

The next morning, the gang had decided to go visit Chad in hospital. Who was in a rather crabby mood to be precise.

**Troy**: Its not that bad, man

**Chad**: Yeah but would you like to have to be escorted every time you went to the bathroom? I think not.

**Taylor**: Well Dr Lawson says that you may be able to go home in about two days

**Chad**: Yeah I know but... right now I wanna be able to walk, run, have a laugh and just be free. I wanted to try my hand at surfing. Even when I get out I wont be able to do that because of this stupid arm.

He prods his left arm's cast with his finger.

**Chad**: It's just not gonna be the same. I don't wanna have to spend half my holiday in this bed wishing that I could be with you lot.

**Jason**: Well it could of been a lot worse. You could have still been in that coma?

**Taylor**: And don't think we don't miss you? Last night when we were at the talent show, I missed it when you usually put your arm around me.

**Chad**: There was a talent show last night?

**Taylor**: Yeah. Actually, Troy and Gabriella won!

**Chad**: Oh great, I missed that too. I mean congratulations and all, but I'm just so irritated with myself for walking out on the road and not looking.

**Kelsi**: Well, I'm gonna go get a drink at the vending machine, see guys in a minute.

Kelsi left Chad's room to go to the machine down the hall, as she paid for a diet coke she was surprised to see Jason appear behind her.

**Jason**: Hey

**Kelsi**: hey

**Jason**: So how's Ryan?

**Kelsi**: How would I know?

**Jason**: Well you know, since um...you and Ryan are eh... kinda...of...a...um couple.

**Kelsi**: What? Where did you hear that?

**Jason**: 'Cause you know its fine and eh...I don't mind

**Kelsi**: Jason, I'm not out with Ryan

**Jason**: You're not?

**Kelsi**: No, to be quite frank, for me, he's a little too...

**Jason**: flamboyant?

**Kelsi**: Yes

**Jason**: Wow

**Kelsi**: yeah

**Jason**: So that means that you're single, right?

**Kelsi**: (smiling) yeah

**Jason**: (smiling) so you wouldn't mind if I uh... you know

**Kelsi**: (smiling in a teasing way) You what?

**Jason**: If I, eh... ask you out?

**Kelsi**: No. I don't mind.

**Jason**: Great. Great. (starts to look at his feet)

**Kelsi**: Jason?

**Jason**: Yeah?

**Kelsi**: You haven't actually asked me out yet

The group left the hospital in their cab, Kelsi and Jason with big smiles on their faces, and then Gabriella had an idea.

**Gabriella**: Wait a minute, you know how Chad was a little irritated

**Troy**: Was he? I hadn't noticed

**Gabriella**: Shut up. I just thought we could use the $200 we won from the talent show and throw a party for Chad in his room. He said he was gonna try and get a nap for a couple of hours and when he wakes up we could have the whole place decorated for him and just have the fun that he's missing out. It'll cheer him up.

**Taylor**: That's a great idea, he'll love it.

**Gabriella**: Well we only have about two hours so we'll have to go buy decorations and food and stuff right away.

**Troy**: (teasing) Wait a minute, what about those fantastic sneakers I saw at the mall?

**Gabriella** gave him a quick kiss

**Troy**: Driver, I'm afraid we're taking a detour back to the hotel.

Everyone had set up court in the girls' room back at the hotel where everything was getting organised. Taylor had taken control of the situation.

**Taylor**: Streamers?

**Gabriella**: Check

**Taylor**: Balloons?

**Troy**: Red and White, Chad's favourite, oh um, check

**Taylor**: Sodas?

**Kelsi**: Check

**Taylor**: "Get well soon" cake?

**Gabriella**: Jason and Zeke went out to buy some. In fact they should be back soon.

**Taylor**: Fine, banners?

At that moment, Zeke and Jason walked in.

**Taylor**: Great, did you get the "Get better soon" cake?

**Jason**: Nope, because they didn't have any. Just birthday cake. So its "Happy 70th Birthday". The good news is, it was half price!

**Taylor**: Happy 70th? You might as well of had a cake that said "Have a Happy retirement until you die!"

**Zeke**: Taylor, chill. That wasn't the good news. The good news is that I can easily change the icing, Since I cant bake the whole cake at least let me change the decor. Don't worry we bought extra icing stuff

**Jason**: And we could afford to since the cake was half price!

Taylor elbowed him in the side.

Chad knew he was awake, he just didn't want to open his eyes. Open his eyes to the dull colours of his ward. But he kept hearing noises. Very quiet, shuffly noises. But he just thought it was people walking outside. Until he heard a hushed "Oww, Zeke! That was my foot!". Chad opened his eyes to see bursts of red and white. There was streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling. Pictures or his face on the window. There was a table full of food and several people he recognised trying to hang a banner that said "Get better soon Chad!"

**Chad**: You guys!

**Everyone**: Oh, uh SURPRISE!

**Chad**: What are you guys doing?

**Troy**: Well we felt bad that you were missing out on all the fun so we brought the fun to you.

**Gabriella**: And we even have cake.

Jason and Zeke brought a large cake over to Chad so he could read. It was covered in red icing, with orange and black basketballs around the sides and written in white icing. "Hope You Get Better Soon Chad! Getcha Head In The Game!"

**Chad**: You guys, this is great. Thanks Zeke.

This was the first time he'd spoke to Zeke since the argument before the accident.

**Zeke**; Oh its okay, I didn't exactly bake it...

**Chad**: Yeah but you just don't buy that sort of cake in the shops do you?

**Zeke**: Well no.

**Dr Lawson**: What did I tell you kids, you need to keep the noise down or I will have

to stop this party. Its a wonder I let you do it as it is.

**Troy**: Oh come on doc, Are you sure we can't tempt you with some cake?

**Dr Lawson**: Ooooh… well all right then.

Everyone laughed and started to enjoy themselves, also making Chad the happiest he'd been in days.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: There wasn't much drama in this chapter but I suppose you can't have drama all the time and this one was quite light-hearted and cute. R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22: First Kisses and First etc

**Author's Note: Hey! I was bored so I felt like updating. I really like this chapter. And the next chapter come to think of it... but anyway. Here it is! Review and tell me what you think!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: First Kisses and First Rejections**

Kelsi woke up the next morning, feeling for the first time in a while that she now had a reason to get up and be happy. Okay, the dark clouds of her recent problems were never far behind but now she could lock them away for a few hours. She got out of bed and was just about to head for a shower when there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Jason standing in her doorway.

**Kelsi**: Jason, what are you doing here?

**Jason**: I am here to take us on our first date. These are for you.

Jason gave Kelsi a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers

**Kelsi**: Oh my gosh, these are so pretty, oh, give me fifteen minutes.

Kelsi closed the door on Jason, put the flowers in the vase on her bedside table, filled it with water and started the long process of getting ready.

Sharpay and Ryan strode through the hotel lobby.

**Sharpay**: You know, I'm so glad we can finally hit the spa. I mean we've been here for a week and a half and we've barely set foot in it.

**Ryan**: I can't wait for Donna to give me one of her massages. I've been feeling really tense lately...

At that moment, when the pair marched across the corridor, they had to go through a bunch of tourists. Sharpay managed to squeeze through quite delicately. Ryan, on the other hand, bumped into one of the girls to the left of him. They both said sorry and Ryan looked at the person he'd barged into and was stunned. Slightly shorter than Ryan, the girl was petite, pretty and had locks of gorgeous red hair. Dressed in a denim mini and a simple green t-shirt, it was her eyes that appealed to Ryan the most. They were also green but so much more dazzling and were dressed in long eyelashes. They were gorgeous. Ryan realised he hadn't said anything in about half a minute, he'd just been staring at her.

**Ryan**: I'm Ryan.

**Girl**:(giggling) I'm Chelsie.

**Ryan**: Chelsie...

**Sharpay**: RYAN!

**Ryan**: I gotta go, I suppose I'll see you around.

**Chelsie**: Yeah sure.

Chelsie watched as Ryan edged his way through the tourists and started giggling about the whole thing with her friends. When Ryan found Sharpay...

**Sharpay**: God, I can't stand all these tourists blocking our way.

**Ryan**: (smiling) They're not too bad.

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke sat down at the breakfast table.

**Taylor**: Aren't we missing a certain two people?

**Troy**: Well, Jason's taken Kelsi out for the day.

**Taylor**: As in a date?

**Troy**: yep, it's official. The two of them are a couple.

**Gabriella**: Awww, that's so great.

**Zeke**: I know, Jason couldn't stop smiling when he left this morning. And now I'm the only singleton in the group.

**Troy**: It's not that bad man.

**Zeke**: I know that. I think I like being single now. I am now over Sharpay and now I

feel free to enjoy myself without anyone else.

**Gabriella**: Well if you ever feel like you might want someone, we can always set you up with one of the pretty holidaymakers.

**Taylor**: Yeah, imagine that, a holiday romance.

**Troy**: Actually, that's how me and Gabriella met. And look at us now.

**Zeke**: Yeah but what are the chances of that ever happening to me. It was fate that

brought you and Gabriella together.

**Gabriella**: Sure, if you believe in fate.

**Taylor**: You don't?

**Gabriella**: No, but I do believe in luck.

**Zeke**: Fine, luck brought you and Troy together.

The group laughed as the same group of tourist entered the dining room.

**Taylor**: See, you could end up with any one of those girls over there.

**Gabriella**: Yeah there's the blond, the brunette, oh, that redheads cute.

**Zeke**: Yeah just speak a little louder. (as the girls sat down at the table next to them.)

**Troy**: Come on man, anything's possible.

Right then, a bracelet flew right over to their table and landed in Zeke's breakfast.There was a large amount of hysteric giggling from the table next to them as the redhead stood up and walked over to them.

**Redhead**: I am so sorry about that. It must or broke off while I was whacking my friend for making fun of me. Though I cant believe it came all the way across here.

**Zeke**: Its no problem (picking the silver bracelet out of his scrambled egg and handing it to the girl) I'm Zeke by the way.

**Redhead**: Chelsie. Well thanks for being so cool about it. And I really am sorry.

**Zeke**: Its fine.

Chelsie walked back to her seat and Zeke smiled at the rest of the group.

**Zeke**: Well, whether it was fate or luck, I'm getting another plate of scrambled eggs.

* * *

It was midday and Jason already taken Kelsi to the beach and now to a little independent coffee shop. They were sitting at table, Kelsi fiddling with a red rose that Jason had just bought for her.

**Kelsi**: So that's how I got wound up in music and the drama club and….I've been talking about myself a lot, haven't I?

**Jason**: No, no you haven't. Okay maybe you have. But I don't care, I'm interested. I wanna know what makes Kelsi Neilson.

Kelsi giggles shyly.

**Kelsi**: But come on, tell me more about Jason Cross. Tell me how he got into basketball. Tell me why on earth he wanted to ask out me of all people.

Jason pauses for a moment then puts down his coffee he was sipping from.

**Jason**: Well, Jason asked out Kelsi because he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day he wondered about her. He thought about how she was so talented and devoted to her piano. He thought about the way her hair smelled after he took off her hat after the championship game. He thought about how smooth her skin was. He thought about how much of an individual she was and admired her for that. He thought about the fact that under the shy exterior was the most beautiful and amazing girl he had ever seen.

Kelsi looked at him amazed and smiled.

**Jason**: And I got into basketball when I was five and my dad taught me how to shoot hoops.

Right then Kelsi leaned over the table and kissed Jason. He was surprised but the world around them just melted. It was just those two. Then they broke apart. It was their first kiss. Jason cleared his throat.

**Jason**: Wow, I'm gonna need another coffee.

Sharpay and Ryan had just left the spa and once again strutted through the lobby.

**Sharpay**: I soooo needed that. That mud wrap especially was simply to die for.

**Ryan**: Mmhhmmm

**Sharpay**: Okay, what is it?

**Ryan**: What?

**Sharpay**: You're being very...away. Its like you're not really paying attention to what I'm saying.

**Ryan**: No, no, no of course I've been listening to what you're saying

**Sharpay**: Then how come when I asked you if you liked Sylvia's massage, you responded "Of course those pants make you look good". And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing a skirt.

**Ryan**: ...Ah

**Sharpay**: Okay so what's up? You're no use to me if you're only 98 percent here.

Right then, Ryan saw Chelsie. And she was talking to Zeke. And she was laughing. Ryan walked over.

**Sharpay**: Ryan, where the heck are you going?

She followed in pursuit and found herself standing in front of her ex.

**Ryan**: Hey Chelsie. Zeke.

**Zeke**: (nodding to Ryan) Ryan. Sharpay.

**Sharpay**: Zeke. (Looking at Chelsie) Girl I don't know.

**Chelsie**: Hi, I'm Chelsie.

**Sharpay**: Pleasure. Ryan can we go?

**Ryan**: Just wait a minute.

Sharpay gasped really loudly and even Zeke took a step back. Ryan had NEVER told Sharpay to wait a minute before.  
**Zeke**: Woah, dude.

**Sharpay**: (in hysteric screeches) Oh. My. God. I cannot believe you just said that. Do you not care about me anymore?

**Ryan**: Sharpay please. I'm trying to talk to Chelsie.

**Sharpay**: You would rather talk to some stranger than listen to me? I will not stand for this!

Sharpay strops off on her own for about five seconds. Then strops back. She looks at Chelsie.

**Sharpay**: I really hate you right now but can I just say that you're hair is gorgeous!

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! x x x**


	23. Chapter 23: Stinky Scents and Sharpa etc

**Author's Note: Hey!!! My god it's been a month since I last updated but if you've looked at my profile recently, you'd have seen that all my fanfics were on suspension because I had exams. But no they're over, and I'm back! My GOD, I missed you all! Abyway, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Stinky Scents and Sharpay-type gifts**

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor are on the tennis courts and Troy is about to challenge Taylor to a game when out of nowhere, Zeke comes sprinting across the courts to them.

**Zeke**: Guys!

**Troy**: Hey man what's up?

**Zeke**:(out of breath) Lydia...going...checking out...saw her...in...the lobby...and...I'm...seeing spots...

**Troy**: Woah, Zeke. Slow down, did you just say Lydia's going?

Zeke nods.

**Gabriella**: Really? Oh my god!

**Taylor**: I can't believe it

**Troy**: The brat is finally leaving!

**Zeke**: But she wanted me to tell you this...

**Troy**: Zeke, honestly, i couldn't care less about anything she has to say.

**Zeke**: But...

**Gabriella**: Me neither. She's not worth the space. Or that bleeding Prada bag she carts everywhere.

**Taylor**: Actually, remember she has three

The four of them laugh.

**Taylor**: Right, now I'm about to whip Troy's butt at tennis, anyone care to watch?

**Sharpay** sprints (well, in a way Sharpay would sprint) across the corridor to Ryan's room. Without even bothering to knock she storms in. Ryan was busy colour-coding his hats.

**Sharpay**: Guess what? Guess WHAT???

**Ryan**: You just saw Jake Gyllenhaal downstairs?

**Sharpay**: No, but now that you mention it, that was a great day...

Sharpay goes in a daze.

**Ryan**: Sharpay?

**Sharpay**: Huh?

**Ryan**: You had news? And I thought you weren't talking to me?

**Sharpay**: Oh, well this is so big that I can't keep it to myself. And I accept your apology.

**Ryan**: But I didn't say sorry?

**Sharpay**: Oh but you are. Just deep, deep down.

**Ryan**: Ah.

**Sharpay**: Yeah.

Sharpay looks over to the mirror and starts to admire herself

**Ryan**: Sharpay?

**Sharpay**: Mhmmm?

**Ryan**: You still haven't told me the news

**Sharpay**: Oh, well...wait for it... Lydia is leaving!

**Ryan**: Oh my god! This is the best news since...since... they made a movie of Tony Award winning production of Rent!

**Sharpay**: I know! And after she said something to Zeke she saw me and shot me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. It was fantastic!

**Ryan**: My god, I wish I had been there.

**Sharpay**: I know, you should have been. Anyway, enough of that, what are you doing? And why do you stink?

**Ryan**: Its a little thing called aftershave.

**Sharpay**: I never understand why guys wear aftershave. I mean, please, couldn't they just use soap?

**Ryan**: We could say the same thing about a girl's perfume. Why do you need endless bottles of Chanel No5?

**Sharpay**: That's different. A part of a women's beauty is her scent. And I just happen to like the expensive kind. Anyway, why on earth are you wearing aftershave?

**Ryan**: I'm meeting Chelsie in half an hour.

**Sharpay**: Who's Chelsie?

**Ryan**: Chelsie's that girl we were talking to earlier on. You practically yelled at her? You asked her what conditioner she used?

**Sharpay**: Ah yes, the redhead. You asked her out?

**Ryan**: Yeah, I think she's attractive and pretty and smart and ...

**Sharpay**: alright, alright, alright i get the point. I mean okay, she's pretty cute but attractive? I'm not sure, i mean..

**Ryan**: Are you kidding? Those eyes? That smile? That sense of fashion?

Sharpay snorts.

**Ryan**: Fine you can laugh, but I am now going to go be early for my date.

Ryan puts on a very sleek hat brushes himself off and struts out his room and closes the door. Sharpay sits on the bed.

**Sharpay**: And I hope she chokes on your scent.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, and Taylor were walking through the lobby. Taylor was extremely happy because she did in fact whip Troy's butt at tennis and was now swinging Troy's shoes back and forth. Troy was barefoot.

**Troy**: Okay if i step on a piece of glass, cut my foot open, all the blood from the body dripping out and can't be stopped and i end up getting a hamoorage then it's all your fault.

**Taylor**: Okay, number one, haemorrhage is pronounced hem-or-age, not ha-moor-age, and you wouldn't get a haemorrhage from a cut foot, unless, you know, it cuts of your entire leg. Number two; no one forced you to make a bet with me. We could of had a nice simple game with no bets at all but no, you were so proud that you couldn't face that fact that you were likely to lose to a girl that you sucked up and made a bet to prove you were as confident. Now, your barefoot and sulky, and I got your shoes. Taylor, one, Troy, zip!

**Troy**: Oh my god, is that Oprah Winfry?

**Taylor**:(looking around frantically) Where? Where? Where?

Troy starts to laugh.

**Troy**: Now we're even!

Zeke and Gabriella laugh as Taylor wallops Troy with one of his own shoes. Then Zeke notices Chelsie standing by the staircase. Wearing dark blue jeans and a delicate green spaghetti strap top with small gold flowers printed on, her red hair tumbling over her face as she searched through her purse for something, Zeke thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He was just about to walk over there when he saw someone approach her. Someone with a very jazzy hat.

**Zeke**: (thinking) Ryan??

Ryan presented Chelsie with a red rose, which she accepted, smiling sweetly. Ryan held out his arm, which she took and they started to walk towards the exit.

**Zeke**:(thinking) Wait a minute, is this a date?

**Troy**: Zeke! Hurry up! What are you waiting for?

Zeke came back to reality and saw that his friends had continued walking and were now standing impatiently at the elevator. Zeke took one last look at the new couple and hurried over to group.

Sharpay took one last look at herself in her mirror before picking up her purse and leaving her room. After being dumped by Ryan twice in one day, she was in need of retail therapy. And in Sharpay's world, that meant shopping trips with absolutely no spending limit. She was strutting along the corridor towards the elevator and pressed the button. It appeared almost immediately and was full of people she instantly recognised.

**Troy**: Oh, hey Sharpay.

**Sharpay**: Hello

Sharpay was not in the mood for small talk so she walked into the elevator silently as the group walked out.

**Gabriella**: So, uh, where's Ryan?

**Sharpay**: DON'T know, DON'T care!

The doors on the elevator closed as Sharpay made the last statement leaving Gabriella a little taken back.

Jason paid the cab driver for taking them back to the hotel and as the cab left, he beamed at Kelsi, who smiled back.

**Jason**: So, did you have fun?

**Kelsi**: More than you can ever imagine!

Kelsi gently kissed him as Sharpay walked past. She merely glanced but kept walking towards her BMW. She unlocked it, opened the door, got in, closed the door then turned on the engine. Suddenly, she turned off the engine, opened the door, got out, closed the door and quickly strutted over to Jason and Kelsi. Noticing her strange behaviour, the couple broke apart from their kiss.

**Sharpay**: Sorry for bothering you, but, are you two a couple now?

**Jason**: Um...yeah

Sharpay claps her hands and squeals.

**Sharpay**: Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Especially after what i told Jason about you.

**Kelsi**: Told Jason what?

**Sharpay**: Oh it's nothing. Anyway, I better get going, i might even get you two a I'm-so-happy-you-two-are-together-now gift.

**Jason**: What? No, no, you don't have to.

**Sharpay**: It's no trouble. It is partly my fault you two weren't together sooner. Anyway, gotta run. Toodles!

Sharpay walks back to her car while Kelsi and Jason just looked at each other confused.

**Kelsi**: I'm sorry. Did i hear that right? Was Sharpay nice?

**Jason**: Do you think we should ask the others for…um... I'm-so-happy-you-two-are-together-now gifts?

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do!**


	24. Chapter 24: Appearances and etc

**Author's Note: Hey! I decided to update early so...here you are! R&R!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Appearances and Disappearences**

Later on that evening, Chelsie and Ryan are out on their date. Ryan is taking Chelsie to a very posh restaurant called Caspian. As Ryan hands over the keys for his blue BMW for valet parking, he holds out his arm. Giggling, Chelsie takes his arm as he guides her through the front door.

**Maitre De**: Do you have a reservation?

**Ryan**: Yes, under the name, Travolta. John Travolta.

The maitre de raises an eyebrow and looks down at the book. He looks back up.

**Maitre De**: Very well, I shall escort you to your table.

**Ryan**: Thank you.

The Maitre De guides them over to a table in the corner of the restaurant. It was very secluded with lit candles and red roses in a vase. A waiter comes along and hands them their menus. He scuttles away.

**Chelsie**: Why did you use John Travolta's name for the reservation.

**Ryan**: Well, this place is usually booked weeks in advance. And I wanted to come here for our date tonight.

**Chelsie**: Ah, so you used his name knowing that they would make an exception for him.

**Ryan**: Exactly. And they can't do anything about it because they fell for it.

**Chelsie**: (laughing) Very clever.

Chelsie looks around the restaurant. Everyone else is in suits and fancy dresses. She feels a little under-dressed.

**Chelsie**: You could have told me we were coming here; I would have dressed up a bit more.

**Ryan**: Well, I think you look absolutely beautiful anyway.

Chelsie blushes, smiles and looks back down at her menu.

The gang are seated round a table in the dining area. Kelsi walks over with a bag.

**Kelsi**:(looking at Jason) Hey, I just ran into Sharpay in the bathroom and she decided to give us our gift.

**Troy**: What gift?

**Jason**: Oh Sharpay wanted to get us "I'm-so-glad-you-two-are-together-now" gifts. Which we now expect from the rest of you.

Kelsi playfully slaps him and starts to open it. She pulls the gift out.

**Taylor**: It's a photo frame.

**Kelsi**: Yeah.

The photo frame was very modern, intricately designed and was made from what looked like silver with gold accessories. There was gold writing on the front, "I'm so glad you two are together now!" and in the picture itself, was Sharpay.

**Jason**: I'm guessing she doesn't want us to forget who it came from.

**Kelsi**: No wonder! She left the price ticket on and it cost $3500!

**Zeke**: Woah!

**Kelsi**: I can't believe this!

**Chad**: Yeah, I can't believe that none of you seem to have noticed I'm here!

The group turn around and there was Chad with two crutches and a big goofy smile on his face.

**The group**: Oh my God!

**Taylor**:(standing up to help him) I thought you weren't getting out until tomorrow morning.

**Chad**: It's called the art of sweet-talking. Or perhaps I whined and moaned until the nurses got fed up of me.

**Troy**: Well that's great, man, glad you could finally join us.

**Gabriella**: Yeah the groups not been the same without your hair.

The group laugh and start chatting again until Troy needed the bathroom. As he walked over to the men's room, the door was locked. Slightly confused, he decided to head up to the bathroom in his suite. He hurried across the dining room and into the lobby. He was about to get in the lift when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and found himself in front of two unbelievably huge, bald men.

**Man No1**: Are you Troy Bolton?

**Troy**: Uh... yeah

**Man No2**: Come with us, we have something for you

**Troy**: Can it wait? I really have to go...

**Man No2**: Don't worry it'll only be a second.

Both guys start to push Troy towards the exit. He tries to protest but they take a firm grip on his arm. They take Troy outside and towards a black car on the corner of the car park. Troy starts to panic realising that this can't be good. One of the men open the door.

**Man No1**: In here.

Man No2 shoves Troy into the car and shuts the door. Both men hurry into car, lock the back doors so Troy can't get out and drive away from the hotel...

* * *

Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi are sitting round the table blissfully unaware of the problems facing Troy at this moment. 

**Chad**: You know I've realised something.

**Zeke**: Newsflash! Chad Danforth's head is no longer full of fluff!

Chad prods Zeke with his crutch.

**Chad**: Anyway, I've realised that we've have been on holiday here for almost a fortnight, we go home in a few days and every night, we have eaten at the same place at the same time. We've never gone out.

**Jason**: Wow, what a sad little bunch we are.

The group laughs

**Chad**: Anyway, since we aren't here for much longer how about on the last night we'll

all go out. We can get dressed up and go to one of those really fancy restaurants.

**Taylor**:(in mock shock) You mean the kind that don't have tomato ketchup in little sachets?

**Chad**: Hahaha, I mean it, what do you guys think?

**Taylor**: I think it's a great idea

**Gabriella**: Sure why not? Troy will want to make a speech.

**Kelsi**: Where has Troy got to?

**Zeke**: I don't know, he needed to go to the bathroom but the ones over there are locked so he looked like he was going to use the ones upstairs.

**Gabriella**: Well he's taking awfully long time. (pulls out her cell phone) I'll call him.

**Chad**: You sure you wanna hear while he's trying to pee?

Troy was in the back of the car and was seriously starting to panic. Both men were in the front, one of the men driving along the dark road and both were silent. He tried to get answers.

**Troy**: Where are you taking me? Who are you? Come on, just stop this car and let me go!

He leaned forward but the man in the passengers seat pushed him back into his chair hard. Troy heard his cell phone ring. Shakily pulling it out of his pocket, he saw Gabriella's face on the screen. For a split second, he thought about what if he never saw Gabriella, the love of his life again. He couldn't bare it. He answered the phone.

**Troy**: Gabriella?

**Gabriella**: Hey Troy, where are you?

**Troy**: I...

At that second, the man in the passengers seat turned round and tried to grab Troy's phone.

**Troy**: Hey, let go!

However, the man had a firm grip on it and was able to pull it out of his hand, ignoring Troy's protests. He closed the flip on the phone, cancelling his short conversation with Gabriella.

**Troy**: I...Hey, let go... No...leave it...don't...

The line went dead. Gabriella looked at her phone in shock.

**Taylor**: What's wrong? Where's Troy?

**Gabriella**: I...I don't know. He...he sounded...

**Chad**: Gabriella?

**Gabriella**: It...it sounded like he was in a car. And not alone. Whoever was in that car, I think, tried to get the phone off him. Guys, I..(her eyes started to well up) I think something's happened to him, I think he's in trouble.

**Zeke**: What?

**Kelsi**: What do we do?

**Chad**: Okay, we don't panic. Right, Gabriella, you keep trying to call him, Taylor you stay with Gabby, Jason and Kelsi, you go to the lobby and ask if they've seen him, Zeke, go up to our room and check if he's there, I'll go look in the car park and we'll all meet in the lobby in ten minutes to see if know anything. Okay?

Glad that someone had taken charge of the situation, the group all got up and left the dining room. Gabriella looked at the screen on her phone. It was a picture of her and Troy, with Troy's arms wrapped around her. Chad was also in the background of the picture with a hose, about to spray the happy couple with water. She looked at Troy's goofy smile.

**Gabriella**: Please, please let him be okay...

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, scary... R&R! x x x**


	25. Chapter 25: Questions, Phone Calls, etc

**Author's Note: Gosh it's been a while since I updated, hasn't it? I'm sorry and I just want to say how much I appreciate all your kind reviews, they make me so happy! So on with the story! And it's just occured to me that this story's ending in a few chapters time! Sniff, so sad!**

* * *

Troy was nervously shaking in the back of the car while the two silent men drove him to the mysterious destination.

**Troy**:(thinking) Oh my god! Okay calm down. You're gonna be fine. Just... don't make any sudden movements. Otherwise they might kill you. Oh god. Oh god. What if they do kill me? What would I do then? Oh god Troy, you'd be dead! Oh god. Okay, seriously, they won't kill you, if you do what they ask? What are they going to ask? Oh god. Mom and Dad! Oh god. What if I never see them again? What if I never see Chad and Taylor and everyone else again? What if I never see Gabriella again???? I'd rather be dead. Okay, calm Troy. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. Honestly. Okay I'll make a deal with you, God. I know I've never been very close to you before but now is kinda appropriate. If you let me live and see Gabriella and everyone again, I...wont make fun of Chad as often. I'll be nice to Sharpay and Ryan. Wow, despite the fact I dislike them, seeing them right now would sorta be a blessing. Not enough? Fine, I'll pray to you every night before I go to bed. Happy? Good that's a deal. Now help me! Please!

The car swerved into a dark alleyway, just outside Luigi's, the Italian restaurant Troy considered taking Gabriella. It became very dark but the men seemed to know where they were going. They suddenly swerved to the left into another ally causing Troy to fall over in his seat. Then they came to a direct stop. Troy's stomach turned as both men got out, wondering what they were going to do next. Then one man unlocked Troy's door, opened it, and reached his big muscley arm into the car, grabbing Troy's shoulder and yanking him out. The other man stood on the other side of the door making sure Troy couldn't run away. He pulled out a blindfold. The guy holding Troy shoulder pushed him forwards over the car bonnet and held him down while the other man tried to tie the blindfold over Troy's eyes.

**Troy**: No, What are you doing?

**Man No2**: Just stay still, do what we tell you and everything will be fine.

Troy didn't like the tone of his voice but now he was blindfolded and was being held down on a car. He didn't have any other choice but to just do as they said. Man No1 pulled him back up and started guiding him somewhere. Troy kept tripping over his own feet, or was it the guy holding him? Anyway, Troy was being taken somewhere. He heard a door creak open.

**Man No1**: Mind the step.

If Troy hadn't been in such a predicament, he would have laughed at the fact that his kidnapper was making sure he didn't trip over a step.

Troy was pulled along what may have been a corridor, turning round corners until he heard another door open and he was pushed inside. By the sound of their footsteps, Troy guessed they were probably now in a large hall or room. Then the two men stopped and turned Troy around.  
**  
Man No1**: Sit.

Troy cautiously bent down to find a chair. He suddenly felt ropes being pulled around his chest and the chair.  
**  
Man No2**: Now just sit still.

**Troy**: What's happening?

**Man No1**: You'll find out soon enough.

When the two men had tied Troy to the chair, he heard them walk away, open the door and leave. Troy was left alone. While his confuzzled brain tried to figure out what to do, the door opened again.

**Voice**: Hello Troy.

* * *

Gabriella was nervously shaking, standing in the lobby with Taylor, Jason and Kelsi. She had called Troy's cell probably twenty times but the operator kept saying his phone was switched off. Every possible explanation had run through her mind, most of them not good. Chad appeared from the car park.

**Taylor**: Any luck?

**Chad**: Nope, nothing. What about you?

**Jason**: Same. We asked at the main desk but the woman had only just started her shift and hadn't seen him.

**Gabriella**: And Troy's phone's turned off.

**Taylor**: Well maybe Zeke's found something in his room.

At that moment Zeke came rushing out of the elevator.

**Zeke**: Guys!

**Chad**: What? Did you find anything?

**Zeke**: Nope. Nothing but I think I know who's behind it!

**Kelsi**: Who?

**Zeke**: LYDIA!

**Gabriella**: What? No, she went home.

**Zeke**: Look, remember when I came and told you guys that she was leaving? And you were all happy? And then I said that she had told me something but none of you guys listened to me and no one wanted to hear it?

**Taylor**: ... yeah?

**Zeke**: Well she told me that she was going to get Troy one way or another and there would be nothing we could do to stop it!

**Chad**: Wait, wait wait. Does anyone think Lydia is capable of kidnap?

Just then, Sharpay left the elevator in her little blue Prada dress and was a little startled when everyone ran up to her.

**Chad**: What do you know about Lydia?

**Sharpay**: What?

**Gabriella**: Do you think she's capable of kidnap?

**Sharpay**: Woah, woah, woah, please slow down. Okay, now what's this about Lydia Darlton?

**Zeke**: Troy's missing and we have a suspicion that Lydia might be behind it.

**Sharpay**: Well for one thing, Lydia would never go out of her way to kidnap someone.

The gang looked down, disappointed.

**Sharpay**: She'd hire others to do it for her.

**Taylor**: Really?

**Sharpay**: Mhmm, she's not the daddy's little princess she always hypes up to be. She has some pretty dangerous friends who would gladly do a simple kidnap job to earn a couple of grand.

**Chad**: So it's possible she could have kidnapped Troy?

**Sharpay**: Perfectly possible. If she wanted him enough.

**Gabriella**:(quietly) and I assume she did?

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a sympathetic look.

**Sharpay**: That's a safe assumption.

* * *

Troy's blood turned cold when he heard the voice. He recognised it instantly.

**Troy**: Lydia?

**Lydia**: Who else?

Troy heard footsteps and assumed she was walking towards him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**Troy**: What's all this about Lydia?

**Lydia**: Well, what do you think it's about?

**Troy**:(getting angrier) don't play games with me Lydia

**Lydia**: Well I can play games if I want to, Troy. I have the upper hand. You are absolutely helpless in this situation.

Troy remained silent. She was right. He was helpless. And she could play every mind game under the sun.

**Lydia**: Troy, do you know what I want most of all in this world?

**Troy**:(thinking) No but there is a nice little spot Autumn Vale Mental Institute waiting for you.

**Troy**: No...

**Lydia**: Do you know what I have longed for for the last...two weeks.

Then it clicked. Troy shuddered at the thought but it was the only logical reason. What the heck, none of this was logical!

**Troy**: ...me?

**Lydia**: Correct! See, I knew we were always on the same streak.

Lydia started to pat Troy's hair but he jerked his head away.

**Lydia**: I'm going to make a deal with you, Troy Bolton. And you are going to stick to it, you hear?

Troy said nothing.

**Lydia**: If you don't, my friends can always sort that out.

Troy remembered the two very large men who kidnapped him. He would prefer not to run into them again.

**Lydia**: You are going to break up with Gabriella Montez and be with me.

**Troy**: No way!

**Lydia**:(sternly) You are going to break up with Gabriella Montez and be with me.

**Troy**: You're crazy!

**Lydia**: Crazy about you dear, crazy about you.

**Troy**: You make me sick.

**Lydia**: Lovesick, perhaps?

**Troy**: No, sick as in can't-stand-being-around-you, get-a-chill-when-I-hear-your-voice, making-me-physically-want-to-vomit sick.

Lydia ignored it.

**Lydia**: If you want to live, No, make that if you want Gabriella to live...

**Troy**: Don't you DARE touch her!

**Lydia**: Like I said, if you want your girlfriend to live, you break up with her. You save her. As was said in Moulin Rouge, hurt her, to save her.

* * *

Sharpay had rallied everyone into her BMW. Her driving, Chad in the passenger seat, Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi in the back. It as a bit cramped.

**Taylor**: Sharpay, I really think we should have called the police.

**Sharpay**: Oh come on Taylor, I thought you were smart. They don't file a missing person's report until they are missing for over 24 hours. Troy has been missing for an hour and a half. If we have to wait for another 22 and a half hours, who knows what might have happened to him.

**Taylor**: Still, I think…

**Jason**: Taylor, can you move your elbow slightly to the left, its digging into my side.

**Taylor**: Sorry.

**Kelsi**: Sharpay, what exactly are we looking for?

**Sharpay**: Well I've called Ryan to get back to the hotel from his stupid date and to wait there in case anything turns up. Now, as far as I know, Lydia has rented a few places in the area for her own uses.

**Chad**: And kidnapping people could be considered her uses?

**Sharpay**: Shush, I'm trying to remember the places she rented. Okay, she rented another hotel room, on Madison Street I think, don't ask me why, oh, she also hired a house by the beach for all her staff to stay...

**Gabriella**: She has staff?

**Sharpay**: Oh yes, a group of 7 I think. She also rented a dance studio near Holby Park. Now, if she was doing something this dangerous and, well illegal, I highly doubt she would have included her staff so I think we can safely rule out the beach house.

**Zeke**: Which leaves the dance studio and the hotel room

**Sharpay**: Exactly, now Madison Street is just round the corner so we should check the hotel room out first and if that's a bust then we can quickly drive over to Holby Park. Does anyone object?

No one objects. After all, this was the only plan they had.

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: Make me happy, R&R, and I'll update sooner, I promise! xxxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Speeding and Pepper Spray

**Author's Note: Hey! I was really in the mood for writing so I decided to update. And I want to finish this story before I start on my new one "Confessions of Broken Heart" and there's only one chapter left!! Aaaah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Speeding and Pepper Spray**

Lydia was circling Troy's chair, the clacking of her stilettos on the polished floor was getting on Troy's nerves. 

**Lydia**: So what will it be Troy? Me or her? Me or her suffering? 

**Troy**:(thinking) Okay lets think rationally. She's threatening to hurt Gabriella. And lets face it, she can do that... 

**Lydia**: Why so silent Troy? It can't be that hard a decision (giggles) 

**Troy**:(thinking) So... wait, if I say that I'll break up with Gabriella, she'll let me go so I can do that, I find Gabby, we both get on the next flight to Albuquerque, I never see Lydia again and I don't break up with Gabby. Problem solved! 

**Troy**: I, uh...I've decided...that I'm going to ...break up with Gabriella. 

Even through he was blindfolded, Troy could tell that Lydia was smiling. 

**Lydia**: Great, now Benson, one of the guys that brought you here, gave me your cell phone from when he took it off you in the car. So why don't we just make it quick and easy and you can break up with her over the phone. 

**Troy**: What? No! 

**Lydia**: Well why not? 

**Troy**: I...I can't break up with her over the phone! I have to do it in person. 

**Lydia**: Why bother? You can just do it over the phone. It's quick, it's easy, and you don't have to deal with the discomfort and all the crying and stuff so just do it. 

Troy stayed silent. He now didn't have a choice. 

**Chad**:(yelling) That stuck-up princess kidnapped my best friend! 

**Sharpay**: Yeah and she kidnapped Gabriella's boyfriend. Now will you shush, you're making a scene. 

The group entered the hotel and walked towards the main desk. 

**Sharpay**: Let me handle this. 

Sharpay walked up to the desk and smiled brightly at the receptionist. 

**Sharpay**: Good evening 

**Receptionist**: Good evening. 

**Sharpay**: Could you possibly tell me if a miss Lydia Darlton has checked into her room. 

**Receptionist**: Certainly. 

As the woman started typing and clicking away at her computer, Sharpay turned round and flashed the gang a encouraging smile. 

**Receptionist**: I'm sorry, it appears that Miss Darlton has not entered the hotel since last night. 

Sharpay's smile faded. 

**Sharpay**: Are you sure? 

**Receptionist**: Positive. 

**Sharpay**: Oh. Well, thanks anyway 

Sharpay strutted back to the group. 

**Sharpay**: She's not here. Everyone, back in the car. 

Just then, "Start of Something New" started ringing from Gabriella's pocket. She took out her cell phone and looked at the screen. She gasped. 

**Gabriella**: Oh my God, it's Troy! 

She answered it as everyone got excited. 

**Gabriella**: Troy? 

**Troy**: ... Gabriella? 

**Troy** sounded weak and also close to tears. Gabriella became frightened. 

**Gabriella**: Troy, where are you? 

**Troy**: I'm sorry Gabriella. 

**Gabriella**: What? 

**Troy**: I...I CAN'T DO THIS LYDIA! 

Gabriella's eyes widened when she heard the name. There was a thump in the background. 

**Troy**: I...I'm sorry Gabby, but...I have to end it with you. 

**Gabriella**: What? What do you mean? 

**Troy**: I mean that... Oh god. I'm sorry Gabby but I have to break up with you. 

**Gabriella**:(getting teary) Wha...why? 

**Troy**: Believe me, it's for the best. I have no choice. 

**Gabriella**: You do have a choice Troy, just... 

**Troy**:(also sounding teary) I'm sorry Gabby... I love- 

He hung up. 

**Taylor**: What did he say? Where is he? 

**Gabriella**: He...he broke up with me. 

**Everyone else**: WHAT? 

**Gabriella**: He's with Lydia. I think Lydia's forcing him to break up with me. He never told me where he was but when he yelled, it echoed. 

**Sharpay**: Meaning he's probably in the dance studio. I knew it! Everybody, in the car! 

**Jason**:(mumbling sarcastically) Great, I love getting in a small car with 6 other people. 

Everyone hurried towards the car and as everyone got in, Gabriella realised something. 

**Gabriella**: Troy almost said he loved me. Troy loves me.

* * *

Lydia tucked the phone back in her pocket while Troy cried uncontrollably.

**Troy**: Why did you make me do that? Why? 

**Lydia**: You made that choice Troy. You chose to do that. And if you hadn't barked my name over the phone, making everyone aware of who's behind this, then I would have left little Gabriella alone.

**Troy**: What do you mean? 

**Lydia**: I mean that once I'm done with you... 

**Troy**: Don't you touch her! I love her! 

**Lydia**: Do you really? I find that hard to believe after what you just did. 

**Troy**: Don't you turn this around on me, you were threatening to kill her! 

**Lydia**: Did the word "kill" come out of my mouth at all? Hmm? Someone jumped to conclusions. 

**Troy**: I HATE you! 

**Lydia**: You'll grow to love me 

**Troy**: No one will ever love you as much as I love Gabriella. Absolutely no one! And I would die than be with you any longer. 

**Lydia**: ... that can be arranged.

* * *

Sharpay was driving her BMV through the quiet streets at 70mph. The others were gripping on to whatever they could for dear life.

**Jason**: You know, Sharpay? There is such a thing as a 30mph speed limit! 

**Sharpay**: Yes Jason, I am aware of that but if I stuck to it then who knows what Lydia could do to Troy in that time so everyone just sit back and hold ON!

They all squealed slightly as Sharpay swerved the car round a rather tight corner, the brakes screeching. Once they had avoided the brick wall, she accelerated again.

**Chad**: Sharpay, remind me, how many times did it take you to pass your driving test? 

**Sharpay**: About 7 times. But Daddy bought the instructor a Mercedes the last time and he just passed me without really testing me. 

**Chad**: So technically, you didn't really pass your driving test? 

**Sharpay**: Not really, but at least I have a licence and really high insurance. 

**Chad**: (turning a little green) Oh... that's comforting.

Suddenly, sirens were heard behind the car. Sharpay looked in her rear view mirror and saw a police car.

**Sharpay**: Oh god, we don't have time for this! (slows down and stops the car.) 

**Gabriella**: Sharpay, what are we going to do? 

**Sharpay**: I...I'll think of something...

A middle-aged police officer got out of his car and walked over the driver's window. Sharpay opened her window.

**PO:** Miss do you realise how fast you were going? 

**Sharpay**: Yes sir, I do but you don't understand, you see, we're kinda in a hurry. 

**PO**: That is no excuse to break the speed limit. 

**Sharpay**: I know, I know, I'm sorry but please, can you just give me my speeding ticket quickly please. 

The officer gave her a stern look but then sighed and just walked over to his car to write out the ticket. One Sharpay saw that he was at his car, she turned on the engine, and accelerated away, much to the surprise of everyone in the car.

**Zeke**: Jesus, Sharpay! 

**Sharpay**: Sorry 

**Taylor**:(looking behind her at the angry police officer) You're gonna get in so much trouble for that! 

* * *

Gabriella. Gabriella... Troy had to break up with her just to keep Lydia happy and it tore him apart. She probably hated him now. 

From what Troy could tell, Lydia hadn't moved from her spot next to Troy, probably thinking about her next move. Then, he heard some shuffling, and then some beeping. Troy guessed that she had taken out her cell phone.

**Lydia**: Hello, Benson? Yeah it's me. Look I need one of you two to come in here. I need you to finish off something for me... Yeah, just one of you, should be an easy job... Okay.. but then Paul needs to stay there and keep watch, okay? Okay, see you in a minute. Oh don't worry, you'll still get paid, heck might even get a bonus. Okay bye.

Just then, Troy felt a pair of lips, presumably Lydia's, crash against his own. He was disgusted and tried to get her of him. Then she pulled away.

**Lydia**: If I can't have you Troy, nobody can.

Then all Troy heard was the slow clatter of her stilettos on the polished floor then the screeching open of the door...

**Lydia**: I do love you Troy, and I'm going to miss you.

Then she was gone. Troy was all alone. He wasn't sure what was happening now. Benson? It suddenly occurred to Troy that he was one of the big men that brought him here. "Finish off something for me"? That did not sound good. And when Lydia said, "I'm going to miss you"? Troy guessed that this situation did not have a happy ending...

* * *

The gang slowed down when they saw the building that held the dance studio.

**Chad**: Well there's nothing here that suggests she's anywhere near here. 

**Sharpay**: She's got to be... 

**Kelsi**: Look! There's a dark alleyway over there. I'll bet money that that's where they've gone. 

**Sharpay**: All right, everybody out!

Everyone bustled out of the car and started sprinting (or in Chad's case, hobbling) towards the dark alleyway. As they ran down it, they saw a large man outside a door, almost as if he was guarding it.

**Man**: What are you lot doing?

Before anyone could answer, Lydia appeared from the doorway. Everyone was about to lunge at her, when someone beat them first. Gabriella went and punched Lydia.

**Gabriella**: That'll teach you to steal my boyfriend!

Lydia fell to the ground due to the force of the punch and both Gabriella and Taylor tried to jump over her into the doorway but the large man stopped them.

**Man**: Oh, no you don't!

Then Sharpay whipped open her purse and pulled out some pepper spray and sprayed it directly in the man's eyes. As he yelped in pain, Jason and Zeke both pushed him out of the way of the door so then everyone jumped over Lydia (who was still on the ground) and ran down the corridor, just enough to hear Lydia yell...

**Lydia**: You're gonna be too late!

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left!! Then I will officially have finished my first fanfiction! R&R people! xxx**


	27. Chapter 27: New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Oh My God! The last ever chapter of "It's Been One Heck Of A Year"! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 27: New Beginnings**

Gabriella raced down the hall, followed by the rest of the gang until she came to a door. She yanked on the handle but it wouldn't open.

**Gabriella**: Come on!

She pulled down the handle and pushed against the door but it was locked. She kicked the door in frustration.

**Gabriella**: Aargh!

**Taylor**: Gabby come on, there will be other doors, this one obviously isn't it.

She didn't even answer but just kept sprinting towards the next door. Kelsi agreed to stay at the last door just in case someone came out. However the next door said "Janitor" and it was unlikely that they would be in there. Two minutes later they came to an ajar one. Gabriella peered inside and saw Troy tied to a chair with a blindfold covering his eyes and a large man punched him in the stomach making Troy bend as far as he could in pain. Gabriella had seen enough. She opened the door fully.

**Gabriella**: Leave Him Alone!!!

**Troy**:... Gabriella?

The man looked dumbfounded at the group of teenagers huddled at the door, not sure what he was supposed to do now. But he remembered he had a job to do and he was going to fulfil it. He waltzed up menacingly to the group making Taylor and Sharpay step back slightly in fear but Gabriella stood her ground.

**Man**:(grinning creepily) What's it to you?

Gabriella obviously unfazed by him, walked up to him until they were inches apart.

**Gabriella**: What's it to me? I'll tell you what it is to me...

Quicker than Chad on a sugar high, Gabriella kneed him where one should not be kneed. He bent double and groaned in pain. The gang gasped as the watched their friend cripple a man twice her size. She grabbed the back of his inch-high hair and yanked it in a way that made him look up at Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: Not so tough now, are we? You know what he is to me? (motioning to Troy) He is the love of my life and if I'm correct, you were going to beat him to death so do us all a favour...

Gabriella kicked him in the stomach, much to the man's displeasure.

**Gabriella**: ...stay down.

She pushed the crippled man to the ground and hurried to Troy, taking of his blindfold. When he finally saw her, Troy thanked God for answering his prayers.

**Troy**: I'm so sorry Gabby; I never meant to break up with you, I...

**Gabriella**:(cupping his face) I know, I know Troy, I'm just so glad you're safe.

She embraced him and Troy looked over her shoulder to see Taylor and Sharpay smiling at the couple and Zeke and Jason looking at the winded guy, amused.

**Troy**: Looked like you kicked some serious bad-guy ass, huh?

**Gabriella**: Well consider it a warning to others to never kidnap my boyfriend. If you're still my boyfriend...

**Troy**: Of course.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed him, finally relieved. When they pulled apart, Troy looked at the gang.

**Troy**: Hey, where's Chad and Kelsi?

**Sharpay**: Oh well Kelsi's manning a door and Chad... Where is Chad?

**Taylor**: I don't know, (to the guys) I thought he was behind you two?

**Zeke**: We thought so too.

**Chad**: Nice to know you people notice immediately when I'm gone.

Everyone turned to the doorway and saw Chad, Kelsi and the police officer Sharpay had run from earlier on.

**Chad**: You see, I'm not as sprinty as the rest of you lot (motioning to his crutches) so I couldn't jump over Lydia as easily as you had and when you disappeared, this dude (motioning to the officer) turned up and I told him what was happening.

**PO**: When you ran away from me without your speeding ticket, (Sharpay blushes)  
I had to follow you and it lead me to hear and this fine gentleman told me what was happening.

**Chad**:(pleased) He called me a fine gentleman!

**Jason**: Don't get used to it!

**PO**: Anyway, I called for back up and they arrested Miss Stilton and Mr Forbes. I'm here to arrest his brother and check that Mr Bolton is all right.

**Troy**: I will be all right once someone unties me!

* * *

A few days later, the gang had heard that Lydia and the two men were going to stand trial in a few weeks time. Troy had been checked over by the doctors and they had concluded that apart from slight bruising in the stomach area, he wasn't too badly hurt. Once Mr and Mrs Bolton heard about the incident, the wanted to get the next plane to California but Troy reassured them that he was fine and it would be a wasted trip and after all, he was going to be home in a few days. On the last night, the gang got all dressed up and went out to a restaurant as promised. They even invited Sharpay, Ryan and his new girlfriend Chelsea after concluding that they weren't "that bad"  
After the main course, Troy stood up and raised his root beer glass. 

**Troy**: I would make a toast.

**Chad**: Wooooo!

**Troy**: um...okay. First of all, I just wanted to say thanks. I've got the best girlfriend in the world...

Gabriella blushed.

**Troy**: ... the BEST friends...

**Chad**: Wooooo!

**Troy**: Okay, Chad seriously! I've made some new friends...

Chelsea nodded politely.

**Troy**: and ... quite frankly, made some friends that I never thought I would ever make.

Everyone laughed while Ryan smiled and Sharpay stood up and bowed.

**Troy**: ...okay. So, despite the fact that I had a plot made against me by someone who shall remain nameless "cough" Lydia "cough", the plot ended up breaking up me and Gabriella, Kelsi unwillingly got involved in the plot along with Sharpay and Ryan, Me and Gabriella got together, Chad got ran over, She who shall not be named got arrested, Me and Gabriella won a talent show, she who shall not be named came back then left, I got kidnapped and my girlfriend and my friends saving my butt, I've had the worst... and best time of my life. So I'd like you all to raise your glasses and toast to having the best friends anyone could ask for and hope that the rest of the summer is just as good, and bring on Senior year!

Everyone cheered and laughed and just enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was packing things into the large taxis and everyone had driven off to the airport already aside from Gabriella and Troy who were a bit late. Troy just managed to fit Gabriella' suitcase into the trunk. 

**Troy**: Right, finally!

**Gabriella**: That's that then.

**Taxi driver**: Are we ready to go?

**Troy**: Yeah, just a sec ...

Gabriella took one last look at the country club and then headed for the cab door. Troy smiled at her.

**Troy**: I love you.

**Gabriella**: I love you

**Troy**: Ready for senior year?

**Gabriella**: As long as I've got you, I'm ready for anything.

And with that, Troy and Gabriella got into the taxi, and headed off to the airport to take them home.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I've finished my first ever fanfiction!**

**Thank you soooo much to all who reviewed! Seriously you guys made my day!**

**Now that this one's finished, I can concerntrate on my new story "Confessions of A Broken Heart" which the trailer is already out so go check it out. And I also have another oneshot in the works, but believe me, it's taking me quite a while to write.**

**I don't think I will do a sequal to this, I think it's fine the way it is and I don't really like how I wrote it, you know, with the whole script thing. However, if I DO decide to write a sequal, you guys will be the first to know!**

**So once again, thanks for making this fanfic a success, and do me one last favour and review!**


End file.
